This is Remnant
by SirArondight
Summary: Crayg often looked on the bright side of life, but his world is turned upside down when he learns that he is no longer on Earth. How will he react to Remnant and it's inhabitants?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am back with a new story. This is Remnant, is now live and here for you all to enjoy (I hope). I don't know if I want to make this one a romance or not… I'll think about it as I write. I hope that you all are having a fantastic day and if you aren't, then I hope that this story can help boost your mood. Anyways let's get on with the story.**

 **Oh, one more thing… it's one of those 'get transferred into a new unknown world' fics… yeah so there's that, kay byeeeee.**

Chapter 1: Where am I?

"What is in front of me?" a teen asked with slight sarcasm as he saw the nice view of the ocean as he sketched on the side of the cliff. He smiled seeing the clear waters in front of him. "Wow, look at the reef. The waters are really clear today and the weather is perfect."

The teen smiled as he took his time sketching. He had a light build to him from his days of running track and learning taekwondo since he was young. He was enjoying his summer break from school and ready to head into his senior year. He looked back at the city behind him in the distance and the car that he bought with his money. It wasn't a very nice car, but he loved it like a brother. Sure he could complain about his minimum job and how the car would fail to start, but instead he chose to find the brighter side of life. After a while he looked back out into the sunset beyond the ocean and continued to sketch.

He thought about his parents as he sketched with his legs over the cliff. He was remembering the last words they said to him before they passed away in a car accident.

' _Take care of yourself while we're away, we love you very much,'_ He remembered their voices and the scene of the crash. A few tears fell onto his sketchpad before he realized and panicked a little. He quickly stood up only for the ground at the edge to crumble. He tried to fall back to save himself, but knocked the wind out of him. He fell down the cliff and would have drowned, but the next thing he felt was concrete. He looked at his surroundings and knew that he was in an alleyway. He rushed to leave the area, not noticing the cracks in the ground where he landed or the sounds on the street in front of him. The next thing he saw as he ran out onto the street was a flash of yellow, black and orange, before being hit by a vehicle.

 _ **SCREEEECH!**_

Yang was getting ready to head out on Bumblebee to go find out if a guy named "Junior" knew anything about her mother and where she might be. She knew that he owned a club around in Vale somewhere. She just had to find it.

"Hey dad, I'm going to head out to ride around on Bumblebee," she shouted loudly since her dad was in the shower.

"Okay Yang, just make sure that you make it home safe, you start going to Beacon in around a month," her father yelled out, making her pump her fist a little before he said one last thing. "Oh, Yang you should take Ruby with you. I'm sure that she would love to see the city too."

"Oh wow, Yang come on, let's go," Ruby said grunting a little to push her sister out the door without success. "We can go see what weapons are out there and maybe have a nice sisters' day out."

"That sounds like fun Ruby," she replied to the little sister she loved and leaned back to give her a harder time pushing. "Oh no, gravity is growing on me. I can't move."

Ruby was trying to push he sister with all her might to keep her standing up straight, but her lack of shoes and the hardwood floor would send both of the sisters down on top of each other. Yang's back was resting on top of Ruby's back as they looked at each other and laughed at what happened. Yang reached her hand to ruffle up Ruby's hair and got off of her.

"Looks like gravity has lifted up its mighty strength off of me," she said grabbing Ruby's boots for her. "Let's go Rubes."

They went into the shed and made sure that Bumblebee was ready to ride out into Vale. They grabbed their helmets to be safe and began their ride to the main city of Vale. They didn't have much of a conversation since the wind was quite loud in their ears, but they both enjoyed the speed and the feeling of the wind against them. They stopped by a small restaurant and enjoyed their meal together before Yang decided that it was time for her to go to the club.

"Hey Ruby, I have to go to a quick meeting to see someone. It's going to be a loud place so I know you won't like it there." Yang said standing up from the booth that they sat. "Do you want me to drop you off somewhere and we can meet up for ice cream later?"

"Well I do need to pick up a few dust crystals for my Sweetheart." Ruby said after putting some thought into the offer. "Just in case that it takes too long, could you point to me on the map where you are going?"

"Alright I can agree to that." Yang said as she mapped out onto Ruby's scroll. "So, let me take you over to the shop and then I will see you at the ice cream shop here."

"Alright let's go and if something happens, please let me know." Ruby said knowing that Yang could take things out of hand sometimes. Yang paid for the bill with a flirty look towards the male waiter, who may have reduced their bill because of this. Yang looked at the receipt and laughed once she was outside seeing that he wrote down his number for her. She just threw away the scrap paper and hopped onto her vehicle. "That wasn't nice of you Yang."

"Ruby, I made sure to leave an extra tip to make up for the difference he made in the bill and some extra." Yang explained to her. "I wasn't looking for a smaller bill. I was just having a little fun."

"Well that 'fun' may come back to haunt you." Ruby warned as they hopped back onto the motorcycle and drove off to the Dust store. Once Ruby got off and hugged her sister, she walked into the store and started browsing the different kinds of dust. Yang took off with a wheelie and drove to her destination.

' _I hope that this 'Junior' has some information about my mother.'_ Yang thought to herself as she hummed one of her favorite songs. She was going down a street and was surprised when out of nowhere, someone ran out into the street and she had time to only hit the brakes before hitting the person.

 _ **SCREEEECH!**_

"Oh no," Yang said as she set Bumblebee to the side of the road and ran to check on the person she hit. She saw that he was breathing normally and his heart rate was fine. He started to stir and she backed off a little. "Hey, are you alright?"

The teen stood up and shook his head trying to connect everything that just happened. He looked at Yang and felt the slight soreness that he has. "Well, I would say that I died and went to heaven, but I feel pain, so that means that I am alive, which is good as well."

"Okay wow, your aura must have softened the blow and already healed you quite nicely." Yang said relieved that she didn't kill him. However he looked confused to what she said.

"What are you talking about I don't have aura." The teen said as he looked around to find his sketchpad and pencil not too far away from each other. Yang became a little skeptical that someone would lie about not having aura until she checked it with her scroll. Her eyes widened with surprise as he didn't have any what so ever.

"How did you take that blow then? I was going nearly eighty before slamming right into you!" Yang couldn't believe how lucky this guy was to be alive.

"Well I just didn't really feel much. Sure, it did hurt, but I feel fine." The teen said looking through his work before looking around. "Okay, I fell off a cliff into the ocean, how in the world did I end up here? And where is here?"

"Umm, this is the main city of Vale." Yang raised an eyebrow towards him to make sure that he wasn't someone who belonged in the asylum. She observed his reaction as he looked confused.

"Vale? Where is that? Is it a city or a country? And on which continent is Vale on?" He asked the questions at a rapid pace causing her to back up.

"Look, why don't you let me call the cops as to what happened, and I can get going." Yang hesitantly made her way back to Bumblebee with her scroll in her hand ready to call the police.

"What kind of a model is that?" he asked getting closer to inspect her scroll as he pulled out his flip phone. "That is too far advanced for the time that I come from. Just where did you get it and how much did it cost?"

"Okay look, I don't know what rock or cave you come from, but I think that you need some help." Yang said as her thumb hovered over the call button when she heard a sharp gasp.

"Why is the moon broken like that?" he asked as he fell back onto his rear in fear. "Last night the moon was full. Where on Earth am I?"

"Earth? That's a weird name to call Remnant." Yang said confused by his reaction. "And the moon has been like that for as long as I can remember."

"Remnant, is this not the planet Earth?" he asked and she shook her head and watched as he fell onto his back and cracked the pavement beneath. "So I managed to not only fall off a cliff, but also manage to land on a different planet, to which I have no means of transportation, no money, no job, no knowledge to what is in this world, and no clue of how to get back home. Well, I am alive and am with someone who could possibly help me."

"You sound a little too optimistic there buddy and how did you crack the pavement with ease?" Yang asked as she looked at him as if she were looking at an alien life form. He looked at where he was and saw that the pavement was cracked underneath him and jumped high into the air in surprise.

"Ah, how did I do that and this?!" he shouted and landed breaking the concrete underneath him and began to panic even more. Yang grabbed the teen softly to help him calm down.

"Hey calm down, I'm sure that there is an explanation to this, but first you need to settle down." She looked into his blue eyes as he calmed down.

"You're right, thank you for that miss…" he started to say hoping that she would finish the sentence with her name.

"Yang Xiao Long and you don't have to call me miss. We look to be the same age and I don't want to feel older than I am." She released her grip on him and stepped back. "So, what is your name?"

"Oh, it's Crayg Woods." Crayg said thinking about what to do now and took a deep breath. "Looks like I need to learn about this world first. This is really beginning to be one of those transported to a different dimension animes my friends are often upset with."

"Oh, you have those on Earth as well?" Yang asked out of curiosity since he brought it up.

"Yes, so there are some things that I might recognize here." Crayg pumped his fist. "Well, I might as well begin looking for a job and maybe find a place to call home."

"Well you are tough to hurt, so maybe you should become a hunter." Yang suggested as he wondered why she would want him to kill animals.

"What? No way, I could never harm any animals." He said looking at her as if she had insulted him. "I'm not going to kill even if it means for population control."

"Oh my Oum, you don't even know anything about the Grimm do you?" his puzzled look answered her question for her. "Grimm, they are soulless creatures of darkness that kill and destroy indiscriminately. Hunters and huntresses are tasked with protecting the people from Grimm. I will be heading to Beacon soon to become a huntress and protect others as well as go out to see the world, so that's what it means to being a hunter. Sorry to cause confusion."

"Oh no problem, well I guess that I'll let you get going and I'll see you around, hopefully." He said as he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Why is my hair white- you know what at this point I need to stop focusing on the little things and worry about finding shelter and some form of work."

"Okay, well I think that you could make it as a hunter, you just need to activate your aura and get you a weapon and some training in and perhaps you can take some easy work." Yang wanted to help him out even with his outrageous story, but his clothes were ragged and he seemed thin for his age despite being slightly muscular as well.

"Thank you Yang, but I just can't bring myself to kill anything, but I will fight if needed since I have been practicing martial arts since I was very young." Crayg remembered his training and how he practiced every morning.

"Well maybe you should see a Grimm and how it behaves. Then you may change your mind." She said in a serious tone. "Do you want me to take you anywhere, or maybe show you the city and where I think that you may have a good chance at getting a job?"

"I appreciate the thought Yang, but I think that I would be too imposing on you." Crayg said with a small smile, thankful for the offer. "I learn to walk first since I feel different here than I did when I was on Earth."

"Okay, well I guess that I will see you around then. I need to find someone for information." Yang said getting on her motorcycle and left Crayg to walk where he wanted to go. _'I really hope he can find a place to crash and get a job.'_

Crayg watched the first person he had made contact with since he got to the new world drive off into the sunset. He brushed off the dust from his clothes and began to walk until he heard something from the alleyway.

"Psst, hey kid." A man stepped out wearing a black suit with matching hat and shoes, a red tie and sunglasses. He had a sword sheathed at his waist and had a grin as if he found gold. "I saw how tough you are by taking that motorcycle and walked it off as if nothing happened. I also heard that you are looking for a job. Well my boss is looking for someone like you, tough and powerful. And perhaps he could hook you up with a place to stay as well."

"That sounds awesome, but at the same time it sounds too good to be true." Crayg said ready to run away if needed but he saw the man in front of him hold out his hands showing that he doesn't want any conflict.

"Yes, it does sound a little too good for it to be true, but how about you just walk over to the club with me and meet the boss, then come to a conclusion, how does that sound?" the man spoke as if Crayg had nothing to lose. "If you don't like the setting, you're free to go, but we have to go now. So, what do you say?"

Crayg took a minute to think about the offer. While it did sound too good to be true, what other option does he have? Job offers don't come out of nowhere like this all the time. "Okay I accept, but if I don't like it I will leave."

"And that's fine." The man said and started to walk down the sidewalk with Crayg. "Shall we get going now?"

Crayg followed the man to a club which the lights were beginning to turn on. He wondered what kind of a job he would be offered at a club. As he walked inside, he saw more men dressed the same as the man who brought him here. His eyes took notice to two girls, one wearing mostly red, the other was wearing more white. He looked back at his ragged long sleeved shirt and sweatpants that had holes below the knees. He continued to follow the man until they were in front of a man who looked better than the rest and wasn't wearing a hat.

"Okay, why did you bring a kid here?" the man asked and the man who brought Crayg responded respectfully.

"Sir, I brought this kid here because he can take a beating and give back ten times the amount. Here is a video that I managed to get of him just jumping." The man showed his boss who turned surprised when he saw the video in detail.

"Well, I am Junior, owner of this club and I am impressed about what I am hearing, but I want to see if it is true for myself." Junior said and quickly hit Crayg with his bat and sent him across the dance floor. Crayg was shocked that he was hit out of nowhere. He got back up and he broke the floor. "Okay, we need to get that fixed before hand, but you better have some form of fighting experience, or I'm not going to be interested in hiring you."

"Look I don't want to harm anyone." Crayg said putting his hands up showing that he did not want to fight. He remembered that most of his teachings from his master were to never harm anyone if not needed. "I don't find it right to harm any living creature."

"Well looks like you're going to be on the streets again if you can't prove to me that you can hold your own." Junior said coming in for another swing but was caught in the palm of Crayg's hand and gripped tightly. Junior tried to pull it out, but couldn't even manage to slip it out of the boy's grasp. Junior smiled as he hit a button and watched Crayg's face morph into surprise as he was now holding a barrel of a rocket launcher. "If you won't fight then die."

A rocket was fired and Crayg thought that he really would die right there. He let go of the weapon and the next thing he knew was that the rocket exploded against his chest and was flung into a wall. He felt pain, but strangely enough, it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was. Junior began to walk away until he heard a huge crash come from where Crayg was. It was his turn to be surprised when Crayg was walking towards him without a scratch on him.

"Well, looks like that you must have a lot of aura as well to be able to take a blow like that and walk away like nothing happened." Junior went on and didn't see the punch that Crayg was about to throw. The next thing that everyone knew was that Junior was lodged into the wall, unconscious. Crayg just looked at his fist and was surprised by what happened as well.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, but I was just upset. Please don't be upset with me." Crayg got onto his hands and knees to grovel before the unconscious man as he was pulled out of the wall. He heard the two girls laughing at the state of Junior. It took a while for Junior to regain consciousness and rubbed the cheek that he was punched.

"Wow, All I have is three words for you." Junior said and Crayg was prepared for the worst. "You. Are. Hired. You start tonight and let's get you into some better clothes. No offense, but you really do look like a bum."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Crayg was beaming with joy, clearly happy to have a new source of income and on the first day too.

"Alright settle down, Melanie and Miltia will show you around and bring you a suit." Junior said as the twins tried to drag Crayg but had trouble with him.

"He is really heavy," Melanie said as the two of them groaned to try and drag him before giving up. "Just walk with us please."

The twins pushed him into a room and told him to be quick because they had clients to watch over and make sure that Junior would stay safe. They mentioned that there would be a Torchwick or something of the sort. He took off his ragged clothes and set them down on the ground and put on his suit. The suit was quite maneuverable as he tested some kicks and punches without feeling uncomfortable. He decided to not wear the coat, the sunglasses, the tie or the hat. He wanted to be a little different from the others and also was hoping that his boss wouldn't fire him because of this. As he left to enter the main room he found a man wearing a white coat leaving and a familiar face walk up to his boss.

He smiled and watched everything happily until Yang grabbed his boss by the precious jewels. He saw the other men gather around ready to attack when Yang let go and Junior started to walk away. Knowing that Yang knew him he started to try and sneak out of sight to try and save his job, but unfortunately Yang did see a ball of white move around and called out his name.

"Crayg is that you?" His face went ghostly pale as Junior's face turned red with rage.

"You know her?" Junior said looking at Crayg as if he sent her to sabotage his business.

"Well, yes, but we only met today and I didn't know that she would be here and-" Junior's rage was at a boiling point now.

"Forget it. You'll be fired if you don't get her out of my club now!" With that shout Crayg cowered a little, but still did not want to fight. Yang saw the hesitation and the worry in Crayg's eyes and saw that as well. She knew that it was pointless to be here now, but didn't want him to lose his job.

"Heh, this will be a piece of cake." Yang said as she kicked both Junior and Crayg and may have put a lot more force into Junior than Crayg. She watched as henchmen surrounded her and proceeded to knock them out. When it was just down to Crayg, she launched herself and knocked him down before whispering into his ear. "Play along with me and you should be able to keep your job, I hope."

"Oh, so this will be like a sparring match or for sport." He whispered finally getting what Yang had in mind. "Alright I'll play along."

He grinned and launched Yang a few feet into the air and he got back onto his feet ready to keep the act up. Yang dropped from the air and hit the floor causing a shockwave, throwing Crayg off balance and then went on the offensive. She landed a punch into his chest before he could see what happened. His instincts kicked in and began blocking every attack that Yang threw at him. When she began to slow down, he took it as an opportunity to attack with a kick to her side. She managed to block the blow with one hand and got out of his range before firing off her weapons at him, making him very surprised. He managed to deflect one of her shots and it continued on its path until it collided at the top of the pillar and broke off a good chuck of it.

The projectiles stopped and Crayg saw an opening as Yang was reloading her gauntlets. He rushed forward to throw a punch at her head. He was going a little slow to let her get a chance to dodge or block his attack. Well she dodged and made it look like that he just barely brushed her. Unfortunately, he brushed close enough to run his hand through her hair and come out with a few strands of gold hair. The next thing he knew was that she hit him in the gut with all of her might and sent him back a good distance. He looked at her face and saw red eyes filled with fury.

"You idiot!" Her shout had put fear back into him as he got up and took steps back. "I said to play along and you go and ruin my hair!"

Junior heard and was not happy. "So you were working with her this entire time! You are fired!" Those three words kept on repeating in Crayg's mind as Yang punched him in the chest and sent him flying into the pillar and broke at the bottom. The top of the pillar couldn't hold the weight and slowly began to crumble.

Yang was now focused on Junior as Crayg watched in shock of what just happened. The twins began to fight Yang as well, but she quickly put them out of commission. She slowly walked over to Junior and pushed him on the ground, unaware that the pillar was beginning to fall right on top of her. Junior smiled as he saw it happen and waited for her reaction. Yang turned around wondering what he was smiling for and her red eyes quickly reverted back into lilac and closed her eyes before a sickening sound was heard by everyone.

 _ **SLAAM!**_

When Yang opened her eyes she was expecting unbearable pain, but all she felt was a pebble fall and bounced off her nose. She looked to find the reason why she was not flattened out like a pancake. Crayg caught the pillar with his hands and slowly brought it back up and set it down to the side. He left for the changing rooms and a few minutes later left the club wearing the clothes he walked in with. Everyone just looked on in shock and tried their best to recover from what they just witnessed. Even Yang was having a little trouble trying to figure out how strong he was.

"Good riddance." Junior said as he stood up and dusted his suit and was grabbed and pulled to look at two red orbs that belonged on Yang's face. She reeled back a punch and sent him out the window, unconscious. She quickly jumped out to catch up to Crayg when she found Ruby instead.

"Yang, is that you?" Ruby playfully said before seeing the scene. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but we need to catch that guy quickly before he gets away." Yang said and pointed to Crayg as he walked away with his head held a little lower, sad that he lost a job that fast. "I kind of owe him one since he kept me from being flattened like a Yang-cake."

"Uugh, that was awful, but fine. Tell me what happened and we'll take him to ice cream with us." Ruby said as they began to run after him. "Hey you, do you have a minute?"

"Well I have a lot of time now actually." He said walking to find a place that he could sleep without having the wind blow at him. "What can I help you with?"

"Well I heard about what happened and we thought that it would be nice if we offered you some ice cream in return." The little girl with the red cloak spoke to him with a warm smile and he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was.

"Ice cream does sound nice right now." He said and began to walk with them.

"I'm sorry that I made you lose your job." Yang said hoping that he wouldn't be too upset.

"It's fine. I probably would have been fired for another reason than that." He said with a smile. "My parents had always told me to look on the bright side of life, even when you can't see a light at the end of the tunnel to still keep going. I just wish that they could still be around now, or that I had someone who would miss me back at home on Earth."

"Earth, what's that Yang?" Ruby whispered to her as she never once heard about what he was talking about.

"I'll explain with him after we hear his story after ice cream." Yang said as she really wanted something sweet to help her feel better.

They spoke about what Ruby did when Yang left her at the dust store. When they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Ruby's eyes widened with wonder as she gave the most complicated order to the storekeeper, who surprisingly was very patient with her and gave her a smile. Yang ordered a strawberry sundae and wanted to pummel Crayg when he ordered a single scoop of vanilla.

"Oh come on, at least make me have to spend more than five lien on you." Yang complained after seeing him eat his single scoop with a smile. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Well, I don't know. I am thinking about finding a place that won't have much wind and sleep there. After that I will head over to a library and learn as much as I can about this world. And after that I think that I will have to think about what to do for a job."

"Wait you're homeless?" Ruby said worried about Yang's new friend. "You can stay with us for the night."

Yang nearly choked on the strawberry in surprise. "Ruby!?"

"That's really sweet of you, but I don't want to be imposing on either of you or your family." Crayg said as he finished his last bite before he found Ruby really close to his face.

"Nope, I am here to help people and this is the least that we can do for you so come on." Her voice and eyes were filled with a desire to help him out, whether he liked it or not. "I will be a huntress and I will help others in need of help. Stop being so stubborn and let us help you."

He just smiled and laughed lightly before admitting defeat to Ruby. "Okay, but if your parents have anything to say about it otherwise, I will leave."

"Well, Dad shouldn't have a problem and I know that mom would do the same thing if she were here." Ruby said softly and Yang placed an arm around her small frame, gently hugging her. "We lost mom years ago and before you say sorry, just know that it is fine you couldn't have possibly known."

"Well thanks, but I will still apologize. I'm certain that you mother was the best mom out there." He said with a small smile hoping to make them feel a little better when Yang spoke up.

"Definitely, she was a super mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of monsters, she even loved me like her own child, just like Ruby here." She said before a mischievous grin came across her face as her hands landed on Ruby's sides where she is the most ticklish and began tormenting her. She did it to make Ruby feel better and to show how much she loves her sister.

"NO STOP YANG," Ruby said loudly and in between laughing fits. The man running the parlor looked at the two with a smile on his face. Crayg watched everything happen and decided that it went on long enough and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think that she's had enough, don't you?" Yang nodded and let up from her sister's sides. Ruby was ready to pass out from all the laughing. Slowly, she recovered and settled down from it all.

"Okay, now let's hear the story and take your time and maybe give us a little idea on what Earth is like." Yang said as he told his story and what kind of a life he had on Earth. He explained how he lost his parents and had to begin working jobs to try and keep his home, but eventually couldn't keep it any longer. He told them about when he first started martial arts and how it changed his life for the better and for the worse. Their expressions changed when he explained on how he found himself in Remnant. "And just like that you're here? You have no idea on how you possibly got here?"

"Well my only theory is that as I fell down the cliff, there was a wormhole made in between our worlds. Other than that I have no clue and no way of proving anything." He said and just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry I couldn't be much help there."

"It's alright, so the fact is that you're here now and need a place to stay. We'll be able to give you a place until you find a job." Ruby said as Yang shifted around uncomfortably at the thought of having another person living there with them after meeting them today. "I'm sure that dad will allow it."

"Well, we should probably get going then." Yang said as she looked at the time. "He's probably getting worried right now."

"Let's go then." Ruby said full of cheer and excitement. Yang paid for their ice cream and wondered if Bumblebee could hold three people, but when Crayg got on she felt her bike strain a little. "Off, now."

"Okay, well how far away is your home then?" He asked hoping that it wouldn't be much of a walk.

"It's over on that island there, so we need to get to the ships and fast." Yang said as they saw that they were beginning to get ready for their final trip of the evening. "Let's go, Crayg you should be able to make it on foot if you run."

"Okay then. I'll see you there." Crayg said as they took off. He started to run and saw that Yang was getting very far ahead of him and wished that he could run faster. After a while he felt a little lighter and found himself running faster, but not close to the speed that Yang was at. Shortly after, he caught up to them at the docks.

"Wow that was fast." Ruby said as she saw him. "Only two minutes behind us. What is your semblance?"

"What's a semblance?" He asked as Yang shook her head a little.

"Ruby, he doesn't even know what aura, the creatures of Grimm, or the Faunus are, how do you expect him to know what a semblance is?" Yang said as they boarded the ship. "Listen up because this will be a small course and I really hate schoolwork if it isn't fun."

As they rode the ship towards a small island, Yang informed him about Aura and how it works. She told him about the creatures of Grimm and how the academies train hunters and huntresses to kill them. He still didn't like the idea of killing them, but he respected how they did things here in Remnant. When Yang started to talk about the Faunus and recent events about the White Fang, his curiosity grew and he wanted to learn more about the world. He was really hoping that the Faunus would be able to live in equality.

"That's stupid to think of someone inferior or less than you just because they look different." Crayg said getting small smiles from the both of them.

"That's good to hear Crayg." Ruby said as they got closer to Patch. "Okay, now all we have to do is just hide you from dad until we can think of an explanation."

"Wait, you haven't thought of any reasons? I think that the truth would just be the best option." Crayg said and Ruby put some thought behind that idea.

"That will be plan two. Plan one is to just sneak you into the house and hope that he doesn't notice you."

"Wow, what could possibly go wrong with that plan?" Yang said full of sarcasm.

"Exactly!" Ruby said as the both of them face-palmed at the same time.

"Ruby, let's just be honest. I'm sure that he would come to understand and accept the facts." Yang said as the boat came to a stop on the island. "Who knows, he may even come to like the situation."

"I do not like this at all." Taiyang said looking at his two girls in one chair and this unknown boy that has been brought into his home in the other chair. "Your explanations leave me with more questions than a reason why I should let him stay here. So let me try to get this story straight, you came from a different world and don't know how you got here. Yang crashed into you and then met you later at a club, which you just got a job for, and then managed to destroy the club with him and got ice cream afterwards, is that all correct?"

"That is correct sir." Crayg said not wanting to be rude towards the man. "I understand if you can't let me stay here for the night because of the absurd sounding story."

Taiyang walked paced around the room in silence, thinking about what to do in this situation. After a while he looked at the girls and sighed. "Alright, you can stay here for one night okay. One night only, then you must find someplace else."

"Thank you for letting me stay over for the night." Crayg said looking up to the man who would was generous enough to let him stay. "I will be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Good to hear. And the guest bedroom is the couch, sorry about that." Taiyang said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I think that I am going to turn in for the night. Good night girls."

"Night dad," they both said in unison and ran off to get ready for bed as well, leaving Crayg alone with Zwei. The dog barked at the unknown person and got close to be petted. He smiled and placed a hand on the adorable dogs head and rubbed it affectionately. Zwei stuck out his tongue and ran up the steps when he heard Ruby call for him.

Crayg slept peacefully on the couch throughout the night. He had the dream of the day that he lost his parents. In his sleep, a single tear fell down his cheek and was seen by the two sisters, unbeknownst to them that they were also being watched by a Raven with blood red eyes. The raven took off into the moonlight leaving them in silence.

 **Well, I hope that this is a better first chapter than my first story. I still feel that there is more room for improvement, but I am happy with what I write. I can't wait for you all to read the next chapter.**

 **=======|=o|SirArondight|o=|=======**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of 'This is Remnant'. I forgot that it wouldn't be an instant 200 view first chapter. I have to start my snowball all over again. Anyways, I hope that you are all having a wonderful day and if you aren't having the best day, than I sincerely hope that I can make your day a little brighter. I hope that you enjoy this week's chapter.**

Chapter 2: This is a Grimm?

Crayg woke up with a smile on his face, despite the fact of the dream he had of his parents last night. He stretched and went outside to do his workout before leaving. Taiyang noticed this and asked him about what he knew.

"What are you up to?" Crayg froze up a little as he finished up his routine. "You seem like you know a little about combat, but just how much do you know?"

"Well, I know enough to defend myself a little." Taiyang nodded as he heard the modest answer. "But, probably not as well as you could defend yourself, or Yang, or Ruby even."

"I want to put that to the test." Taiyang said as he took a pose. "Think of this as a little spar."

Before Crayg had the chance to protest against the idea, Taiyang already leapt forwards and began his tactical attacks on his opponent. Crayg had no choice, but to partake and defend against his opponent. Both of them knew that the other was holding back, but it was Taiyang who decided to try and push Crayg's boundaries. He increased the speed and power to give him a harder time.

Crayg was determined not to lose, but also not to harm his opponent. Taiyang noticed this as well since he deliberately left open spot where Crayg could have easily attacked. Instead he hoped that Taiyang would get tired of attacking and give up. However he was surprised with a question in the middle of combat.

"Why don't you attack? I have left plenty of openings for you to go for, but you don't." His question caught the attention of both Ruby and Yang, they knew why Crayg wouldn't fight back, but they knew that there was more to the story than that. "Do you think that you're that good that you don't need to harm anyone?"

"No I don't, I just- I just lost my temper and nearly killed someone close to me." He reluctantly said after feeling the pressure of eyes on him. Taiyang let up a little.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. What happened afterwards?" Crayg just fell onto his hands and knees as he admitted to what he did.

"I was just so upset with my master over something so stupid. I don't even remember what it was about, but I just took it out on him. I would have broken his neck if the others hadn't stopped me. After that I ran away and kept practicing to myself and I swore that I wouldn't come to harm anything else." Tears streamed down as the memories came back to him, the anger, the hurt look on his master's face before he ran away, the looks that everyone gave him, but most of all the pain in his hands from all the hitting. "I'm sorry, but I think that I will be leaving now."

Everyone had a small look of shock on their face as they heard what happened, but they also saw the regret in his eyes and actions. Taiyang began his assault without going easy on the kid anymore.

"Nope, we're going to finish this battle and I'm going to make you fight back." Crayg was caught off guard as Taiyang kicked him in the side. "Not wanting to hurt people is fine and not wanting to hurt anything is fine, but not facing your problems is something that I won't let you do to yourself. Not after hearing that. So Crayg, we're going to make you face it right now."

"No just stop, please!" Crayg's pleading fell on deaf ears since he was kicked again. Taiyang didn't hit as hard as Yang, but his words were as sharp as a knife. "There's nothing I can do to change it now!"

"Yes there is something you can do about it. You just have to remember what happened to make you feel that way!" Those words rang clear in Crayg's head and it was all that he heard before he began to remember what happened that day.

He remembered what happened on the day he attacked his master. Ever since he began his master was like a second father to Crayg. Everyone loved their instructor for how kind and caring he was. For years he had led them through many lessons and tournaments. He gave them wisdom and someone to talk to when others wouldn't listen. Crayg loved that man almost as much as he loved his parents. However he should have known that t couldn't last forever.

It was time for the master to step down. He was getting to the age where he should let the pupils become masters themselves. Everyone else was excited while Crayg was in fear. He didn't want to let the master to leave and never speak to him again. He rushed up to the man and began to choke him in anger. Others came in and managed to pry Crayg off of the man. Crayg looked at his hands, and then to the man they were wrapped around and finally at the eyes of everyone. They looked at him with anger and disgust. He heard a whisper but couldn't quite make it out and left in a rush. He left in his car and left town with no desire to return.

Before Crayg left the room, the man coughed and said something weakly and hoped that everyone could hear him.

"Even if you do not forgive yourself, I do and I'm sorry that I made you feel this way Crayg."

Tears filled Crayg's eyes as he remembered every detail, every action that was done at that time. He recalled the words that he heard before he left and felt worse than he had in years.

"I remember everything now." He said after a few moments of silence. "He forgave me so quickly and yet I ran away. Now I can't even go apologize to him."

"No, but you can forgive yourself." Taiyang said as he held out his hand for Crayg to grab. As he helped the boy up, he whispered into his ear. "What would your master say if he was watching you let yourself get beaten like this?"

"Fight back. he always said it to us before starting a match." Crayg said as a small fire lit in his eyes.

"Then do it. Ready for round two?" Taiyang asked with a grin hoping to have a real fight before him. And for once in a long time, Crayg was excited to fight. Unfortunately the fight didn't last long since Crayg performed a beautiful axe kick and Taiyang blocked it. However he was literally hammered into the ground like a nail. Luckily he was only waist deep in the ground and easy to dig up.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Xiao Long." Crayg apologized with a nervous look on his face as Taiyang rubbed his arms.

"Dang! That felt like I was being crushed by a road roller! Just how strong are you?" the question he asked was answered with a shrug. "You seriously don't know?"

"Well I notice that I am heavier than what I am on Earth and a lot stronger and durable too. Perhaps the gravity here is different or something that I don't understand." Crayg said as he moved around. "But how can I jump so high and break the ground when I land at the same time? You would think that I defy the laws of gravity. I jump high into the air like a feather but slam into the ground like a mountain."

"Well perhaps it's just best to not think about it. Since it gives you both nothing but a headache, why try to figure it out?" Yang asked hoping that they could stop to save everyone from a headache. "The point is that you are special and I still think that you should become a hunter Crayg."

"Well, maybe, but first I think that I need to go to the library and learn as much as possible about this world." He said as he began to walk in the only pair of clothes he had before Taiyang placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The girls would shun me if I didn't help you." Taiyang sighed as he revealed his plan. "Look, since you are going to be around for a while you should think about getting some clothes and cleaned up. No offense, but you smell like you had a dead rat in your pants."

"Thank you." Both Ruby and Yang said covering their noses. Yang had a little more to add with some red eyes to show her seriousness. "And don't even think about using my shampoo."

"Relax Yang he can use mine." Taiyang said before taking another sniff of the air. "Actually, please do use it. You need it, trust me."

After taking some time to make sure that he was fully cleaned, Crayg looked in the mirror to see if anything else had changed with him. He was still at the same height of six feet. His eyes were still the same earthly brown as he remembered. He was still in a good athletic condition, but still a little skinny due to his light diet since his parents passing. He combed his white hair that used to be brown wondering what could have caused the change. He left the bathroom before Yang could threaten to break down the door.

"Thank you again for all of this. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you all." Crayg said with a smile. "What can I do to ever repay you all?"

"Maybe we could have him around as a butler?" Yang said teasingly as Crayg started to imagine the idea. "He would have to clean up after Zwei a lot."

"Oh, and I can have all the cookies I want." Ruby said quietly not wanting to object to the idea.

"It would be nice to come home to a clean house after work." Taiyang said after thinking about the idea of having a home caretaker. "Well, let's think about it later. First clothes, then you need to hit the books."

"I know I need to hit the books." Crayg said before looking at the two sisters. "Would either of you like to join me?"

"But that sounds boring." Ruby complained as Yang's face turned a little disgusted.

"Eugh, no thanks." Yang said and turned away taking Ruby with her. "Hey Ruby, let's head over to Signal later. I would like to look around the school a few more times before I leave for Beacon."

"Sure thing sis." Ruby said and happily left with Yang, leaving Taiyang and Crayg to go clothes shopping.

"Please don't make me spend that much on you." Taiyang's eyes narrowed a little with a glare.

"Don't worry I'll be fine with a little amount." Crayg put his hands up nervously.

After they finished up shopping, Taiyang stepped out along with Crayg in his new outfit. He wore a dark brown boots that fit snug to his shins, grassy green pants that were comfortable to move and kick around, a normal long sleeved black shirt and a thick white leather vest.

"You look like a hunter already." Taiyang said looking back at Crayg with a small grin. "You could have at least made me spend more than fifty lien on you."

"I still can't believe the bargain prices here." Crayg said wondering what else could be obtained with little money. "Dare I ask how much you get paid?"

"Enough," Taiyang said before showing the library on his scroll and handed Crayg a total of thirty five lien. "So take the ship to Vale and you will be able to find the Library across from the docks."

"Thank you very much and thanks for letting me stay another night. I really don't deserve it." Crayg said before Taiyang raised an eyebrow.

"Nonsense, you made me spend very little on you. Should the girls find out, they'll get upset with me for sure." he said as they located the docks. "Alright, good luck Crayg and I know that I am late to say this, but thanks for making sure that Yang wasn't hurt at the club."

They went their separate ways with smiles on their faces. Taiyang went over to Signal academy for work and Crayg left for Vale to learn more about Remnant. He remembered the directions that Taiyang gave him and the next thing he knew was that he had arrived at the library. He was cautious about how the library works since he had no form of identification on him. He found books from the history isle and sat down at a table that had someone already there, a girl with black hair and a black bow on top of her head. He sat down with a loud thump and his stack of books caught her attention.

"Sorry," Crayg whispered to her knowing that he was loud just then.

"It's fine." She said while analyzing his choice of books and noted how much history he was reading. "Plan on taking a test soon?"

"Uh, no. I just like history a lot and plan to learn from it." He said getting a little nervous of being seen as stupid.

"Good, we need people to learn from history." The mysterious girl said before opening her book back open and listened to him turn pages and take notes for hours. After his third round of books she finally had to ask. "Just what exactly are you doing? You have been taking notes like crazy. No one in their right mind would be studying multiple subjects and you are now studying the history of aura and Grimm like it was your first time ever learning about them."

"I- just, oh you know… wanted a refreshment course of how this world came to be." Crayg said softly, hoping that she would buy his lie.

"No you aren't, you are clearly experiencing this for your first time. Just who are you?" Her questions grew more suspicious with her tone and her bow twitched.

"Did your bow just twitch?" Crayg asked and made her amber eyes widen.

"I think you should answer my question first. Who are you and why are you here?" she said in a cold tone and slowly placed her hand on her weapon behind her.

"Okay okay, my name is Crayg Woods and I have no idea who you are." He said a little panicked that she might fight him. Seeing that her face returned to a more neutral position made him feel slightly better.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you are here." She responded and he cursed mentally.

"Fine, but I don't expect you to believe me when you hear my story." Crayg said giving in to her bombardment of deadly glares. "I am from a planet called Earth, and yesterday I fell off a cliff and found myself here on Remnant. Now since I know nothing about this world, where do you suppose I look for information?"

"The library," Blake said and tried to piece together his story and how much of a lie he could have told, but then she peered at his eyes and saw a look of fight or flight from them. "Okay, let's say that I believe you, what do you think about the Faunus race?"

"Oh no, I knew I forgot something." Crayg muttered before grabbing books about Faunus culture, history and health. "Oh, I think that they're really cool and interesting, but I have yet to meet one."

"What would you say if you met one?" She asked putting her book down and used her fingers as a bookmark.

"I would definitely treat them normally, but I won't lie if I see something I like then they will hear about it. I wonder if one can have the tail of a crocodile." He said thinking about the subject.

"They can, and I'll let you get back to learning now." The girls said as he opened a book.

"Oh right thanks." He said and forgot about his question he had for her. He learned about the Faunus race and their culture and how they have been discriminated against. He also learned about some mating facts about them. "I'm sorry to bother you again miss, but is it true that if a cat faunus and a human were to mate, then they would have a fifty percent chance of having a human or a cat faunus child?"

"Yes," she said before reading her book again.

"And if a cat faunus and a rabbit faunus were to mate, they could have a child with any animal trait, such as a fish?" He asked and left her very puzzled as to why he was thinking about that.

"That seems oddly specific." She said and saw that his eyes were filled with wonder, like he was genuinely having fun learning about the world. "Oh my Oum, you were telling the truth about that you are a different world."

"Oum huh?" Crayg said and turned a page. "But yes, I was telling the truth about that."

"Well, now since you're here, what are you going to do?" she asked and he closed his book.

"I get that question a lot, but the truth is that I don't know." He said and folded his arms. "Truth be told, I have no clue what to expect out in this world. The only things I know are that I am ridiculously heavy, I have the strength of a super hero, and I can take blows better than a mountain."

"Wow, you must have a lot of aura then." She said a little impressed. "When did you get it unlocked?"

"Unlocked? You have to unlock your aura?" he asked and she was beginning to regret coming here today.

"Yes, and once you have your aura unlocked, you can have a better time fighting Grimm, but you should always be careful." She warned with a serious expression on her face. "Just because you get aura doesn't mean you're invincible."

"I will keep that in mind." Crayg said as the mysterious girl stood up and began to leave. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, I was wondering if you could help me learn more about this world. I would appreciate that."

"I would like to help with that, but I have to get ready for Beacon to become a huntress and set things right." She said and left him alone. He began reading again when Ruby rushed and surprised him.

"Hi Crayg, want to go someplace fun?" She asked with sparkling silver eyes. "It'll be fun and we can talk to each other and learn more about Remnant and Earth."

"You're interested in Earth?" Crayg asked in surprise as he collected his belongings t. "There's not much to talk about that would interest you."

"I'm certain that there must be something there that I would be interested in." Ruby countered as they left the library with a large amount of notes that Crayg wrote up with the pencils and notebooks that he bought with the money Taiyang gave him. "What kind of world is it like there?"

"Well, Earth is actually a little similar to Remnant, but there are key differences. There is no Grimm on Earth, or dust, or the usage of aura. We don't have weapons that can shift into anything else, at least not yet." Crayg began to tell Ruby about Earth and how it came to be. Her eyes widened when he got to space travel.

"You were actually able to send out a person to space?" Ruby asked hoping that he wasn't lying to her.

"Yes, we were also able to send people to the moon and let them walk on it as well." Crayg said just smiling at her and saw that her eyes were sparkling with curiosity and wonder.

"What about other planets? Were you able to send people there as well?" Ruby asked as she led him to a trail and stopped. "Oh, never mind we are here."

"Where is here?" Crayg asked and looked to see a sign that said Hilltop Mountain. "Oh, okay. Why are we here?"

"We are here to race, Crayg. I timed how fast you ran to the docks and it's faster than normal people here. So, since my semblance is speed, I thought it would be nice to race someone who can actually give me a challenge." Ruby said with a joyful expression. "We will be racing each other to the top of this mountain. We will use the trails that wrap around the mountain to the top."

"You know what, that sounds like a lot of fun and I think that at the top of the mountain we will have a nice view to look at." Crayg said with a bright smile.

"Correct. So, on your marks." Ruby said and let Crayg get ready to run. "Get set…. go!"

They both took off running the trail ahead of them, through the forest before they arrived at the base of the mountain. Ruby had her plan of playing with Crayg a little before the end. Every so often she would let him take the lead before catching up and passed him. Crayg has slowly been picking up his speed and noticed how fast he was running. He didn't want to stop and let Ruby win the competition without giving it his all. So he kept running and increasing his speed until it reached a point where he was running as fast as he could. Ruby was able to keep up with him, but she had to use her semblance to stay even. They both were sweating as they had both been running for thirty minutes straight. Their breathing grew heavier as they moved up the mountain.

"Okay, we should probably take a break." Ruby said as she saw a bench coming up. They both collapsed and breathed heavily as they rested. "This probably wasn't my brightest idea, but we're almost at the top."

"Hey Ruby, how fast do you think that we were going?" Crayg asked as he looked around and noticed how the land was becoming rockier. "So why do they call this Hilltop Mountain?"

"You'll see the reason why at the top." Ruby said as they enjoyed the sight before them. Crayg wanted to start drawing the sight but Ruby stopped him. "No you will miss on the best sight to see. So as soon as we're rested up we have to hurry. The sun is starting to go down. And we have to be back in the main city before Grimm come."

"We probably should have done this earlier then." Crayg said standing up to stretch and get ready to move again. "Can we call the race a draw and run straight to the top?"

"Well I'm like to look at the sights as we make it to the top, but I think that we should do that to save time." Ruby responded as she took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go." Crayg said and they both jumped up to the next ledge and kept at that until they reached the peak. "Wow that was a lot faster than I thought. And Look at this view! It's gorgeous!"

He looked at the area with pleasure. The reason why they called it Hilltop Mountain was because it looked like the top of a hill. There were four small trees and a nice field of grass that was nice to lie on. He could see the city at the bottom of the mountain. It wasn't too far away but it looked like he could hold the entire city in the palm of his hand. He looked and saw that the sun was just starting to go down behind some more mountains. He looked around to find that Ruby was resting against the tree.

"That's so adorable." Crayg said and brought out his sketchbook and began to draw the small teen. After a while he began to finish up and looked at his work with a small smile. "If I get a chance to color it a little I think that Yang would like this a lot."

"Yang would like what a lot?" Ruby asked now over his shoulder. "Oh wow, that's a really good picture of me. You make me look so cute in it."

"Well I do think that you are quite adorable." Crayg said as he looked at the sun was now hidden by the mountains not knowing of the slight blush on Ruby's cheeks as he began packing up. "We should probably leave to make it back to Patch before it gets too dark."

"Yeah, we can just run down carefully." Ruby said as she had done it before. "Let's head back."

They began to head down the mountain with haste. Ruby was farther ahead than Crayg as he was going to take his time. He slipped and knocked down a few rocks and watched as the rocks knocked into more and got them to roll down the mountain towards Ruby. He called out to her to move out of the way, but she didn't hear anything until the rocks were halfway between them. She could have easily dodged the incoming danger, but her cloak got snagged by a rock and she landed on her back. Rocks began to roll over her and some pinned her down. She kept her arms to cover her head as the rocks passed.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Crayg shouted as he got closer and began to remove the rocks off of Ruby and saw a red light dissipate from her. "What was that?"

"That was my aura fully depleted, please help me get these off of me." She said groaning in a small amount of pain. "I am feeling the weight of these rocks."

"I'm moving them Ruby, you're going to be fine." Crayg moved rocks off of her and comforted her at the same time. "More than halfway done Ruby, you're almost free."

"Okay and thank you very much. I could have been Grimm food." Ruby said as more rocks were being removed, making the weight on her lighter and lighter. Finally the last rock was removed and Ruby could move freely. "Yay, I'm free!"

"Just be careful as you get out of the Ruby Rock Angel." Crayg joked as he heard a roar behind him. He turned around to find a black creature that looked like a werewolf, except it had a skull like mask and burning red and yellow eyes. "Ruby, pardon my language, but what in the hell is that?!"

"That's a Grimm, a Beowolf to be precise." Ruby said as her eyes narrowed and reached for her weapon and shifted it into her scythe. She took step forward and fell onto her knee as she felt her left ankle in pain. "AH, I think I sprained my ankle pretty badly. Get out of here I'll take care of this."

"Ruby, I'm not going to leave you." Crayg said and picked up Ruby and her scythe. "Hop on and I'm going to book it."

The Grimm howled loudly and caused four more to join and began to chase them. Ruby swung herself onto Crayg's back and closed up her scythe and wrapped her arms around him. "Okay RUN!"

The Grimm chased the two of them as they ran down the mountain. Crayg couldn't run as fast as he could, but he wasn't letting the Grimm catch up to him. Fatigue was beginning to show on Crayg as he and Ruby finally made it down the base of the mountain. He knew that there was still the forest to run through, but he couldn't lead these creatures into the city. He made a turn and ran towards a cave that was small enough for both of them to run in without worrying about all of the Grimm following them. Unfortunately, one of the Beowolves looked to be small enough to chase after them. Crayg frowned stopped and set Ruby on the ground just as they entered the cave.

"Crayg, what are you doing?" Ruby asked and tried to get up with him but fell down in pain.

"I'm going to protect you Ruby." Crayg declared as he blocked the entrance to the cave. "You may have more experience than me in dealing with these things but I won't just sit by idly and let you or anyone get hurt."

The Grimm charged at him as he crossed his arms in front of him. The Grimm swiped their claws against his arms, but there was a miniscule amount of damage done. Crayg had no choice but to continue blocking as the Grimm continued their assault. Crayg kept his arms up and protected himself to the best of his ability. The swipes began to cut into him and make him bleed a little since the cuts were not that deep. A Beowolf leapt with its mouth open and looked like it was aiming for Crayg's head. Luckily for Crayg, a certain girl he was protecting decided to intervene.

 _ **Ca-Chick! BANG!**_

Ruby was standing with her weapon drawn out and the blade mounting the ground. Smoke sizzled out of the barrel with a hiss. And the Beowolf that was about to attack, lost its head and began to turn into smoke. Crayg saw that the others were stunned to figure out what happened and heard his master call out to him in his mind.

"Crayg, fight back."

And he did. Crayg rushed out and grabbed one of the Grimm by the leg and swung it into the others. The Grimm were now in a pile next to the mountain. Four more turned into smoke as the last one watched Crayg help Ruby out of the cave and the last thing it heard was Ruby's gun going off. With the last Grimm turning into smoke, Crayg let Ruby hop onto his back and carried her back into the main city.

"Don't ever do that again Crayg. You had me worried so much about you." Ruby said as she pounded his head as hard as she could, but to him it felt like she was playfully tapping his head.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to make you worried, but we're safe now. So let's get you back home." Crayg said as it was getting late and Taiyang might be getting worried by now.

"Ah, there you are and what happened?" Yang said in shock once she saw Crayg's arms bleeding a little still. "Dad, Crayg's hurt."

"Okay, I'm getting the first aid kit." Taiyang shouted as a door to a cabinet opened and closed in a rush.

"Hey, Ruby has a sprained ankle so please tend to that first. My blood has dried up and it's not as bad as it looks." Crayg informed them as they began to work on first aid.

"Okay what happened?" Taiyang asked sternly and Ruby answered first, panicking a little.

"Well, ,hebegantodrawandthenweleft,buthenCraygtrippedonsomerocksandburiedmeinanavalanche, . ." Ruby said too fast for anyone to comprehend before Crayg explained what happened.

"Okay, Ruby took me from the library to Hilltop Mountain. I saw a nice scene at the top and drew a picture of Ruby. As we left the hill I caused an avalanche and that's how Ruby got her sprained ankle. Grimm then showed up and chased us into a cave. I blocked the Grimm from Ruby, but I got cuts that are not deep. After disposing them, we headed back here." Crayg said in a more calm fashion and didn't get a confused look the both of them.

"That's what I just said." Ruby pouted slightly as Yang worked on her sprained ankle. She was then given a cookie from Taiyang and began to nibble on it with a happy look. "Thank you, ow."

"Sorry Ruby, but I have to make sure that this splint holds for the night and let your aura take care of the rest overnight." Yang said and looked at Crayg's arms as Taiyang scrubbed them with warm water.

"Okay, now here comes the part that sucks the most: applying this to the open wound." Taiyang said grabbing a black bottle.

"It's fine, I have had peroxide on my cuts before." Crayg said as green liquid spilt onto his arms and his face contorted in pain. His mouth opened wide and a much suppressed yell came out. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh, what is this?"

"This is a liquid healing dust mixture." Taiyang informed and told about the applications of it. "Anyone who has their aura unlocked can use it."

"I don't have my aura unlocked you… have funny looking ears." Crayg said as a grin started to form on his face. "What ish thish shtuff ish nice very nice."

Everyone watched as he passed out on the couch with a smile on his face. Taiyang looked at the bottle and read out loud. "Warning: avoid giving to any children under the age 12 or to those who do not have their aura unlocked. It may cause them to enter a state of- so basically he's drugged. He'll be fine in the morning."

"Well Doctor Xiao Long, will the patient Ruby Rose live with her ankle or will we have to take drastic measures?" Yang teasingly said as she held out her splint for her dad to check and make sure that it was correct.

"Hmm, well nurse I must be truthful, I don't think that Miss Rose will be able to walk again unless she goes to bed." Taiyang said and played along with both of his daughters.

Ruby gasped and joined in on the act and covered her eyes with the back of her hand. "But Doctor, I must go. I have to save the world from the evil that is the Great Cookie Thief and his plans to destroy all the cookies in the world and the factories."

"Oh, she is so brave. I think that I'm falling for her." Yang said and started to giggle with her sister softly. "I want to marry her."

"You can't because she is your sister." Taiyang said as they all broke down laughing. Their laughter filled the house with joy and miraculously didn't wake up Crayg at all. "Okay, I think that we all should get a good night's sleep now."

"Okay dad." Yang said and turned to Ruby with a grin on her face as their dad went to bed. "Want me to carry you up like the hero you are?"

"Sure, but the real hero here is Crayg." Ruby said as Yang picked her up and hoisted her sister onto her shoulders. "I might not be here if he wasn't there with me."

"Perhaps, but there's no need to think on it right now, you're home and safe now. That's all that matters in the end." Yang said as they reached their rooms. Once they entered and Ruby was on her bed, Yang was curious about something. "What did he draw while you were both up there?"

"He drew me sleeping up on a tree. We can look at it tomorrow. I just want some sleep now." Ruby said and pulled up her covers which reminded Yang that Crayg wasn't covered. "Good night Yang."

"Good night Ruby." Yang said and grabbed a spare blanket for Crayg and went downstairs. As she placed the blanket over him, he woke up and looked around sleepily. "Oh sorry Crayg, I thought you were asleep."

"It's okay Miss Nice Nurse. Can I have my sketchbook? I want to show Yang something when I see her and I think that she would like it. Do you want to see?" Crayg pointed out where his sketchbook was and Yang brought it to him and watched as he opened to the page that had Ruby sleeping peacefully. She was leaning up against a tree and wrapped up in her red cloak. "Do you think that Yang might like this? I was kind of hoping that I could draw her next."

"I think that she would like to see you draw her, but why do you want to draw her?" Yang asked hoping to get some information out of him, even if he is still drugged. "Do you like her?"

"Well, she's nice and was the first person who helped me since I got here. I thought it might be nice to give her something in return." Crayg answered before falling back asleep still sitting up. Yang smiled and gently laid him down on his back and went to bed.

 **Another chapter done and done, I hope that you continue to enjoy these chapters and don't be shy to tell me how you felt about this chapter or what was wrong with it. I can't wait to see you all next week. Oh and I thought of a small quick Omake for this chapter, hope you enjoy~**

The Only One

Yang smiled as she gently laid Crayg down on his back to sleep for the night without pain. What she didn't expect was that he grabbed her and nuzzled his cheek on the top of her head and he wrapped his arms to pin hers against him.

"Such a nice dragon plush." Crayg muttered before continuing his sleep undisturbed. Yang tried to break free from his hold, but in all honesty she kind of liked it. She closed her eyes and was about to sleep peacefully as well when she heard a slurping sound and her cowlick being tugged on. "I like this endless spaghetti."

Her eyes went red and she violently thrashed to either wake him up or break free. His grip on her was worse than Ruby to cookies or her sweetheart weapon. "Come on, let me go!"

Her cries of desperation were heard by no one. Seeing that she would be stuck there for a while, she decided to wait it out and hope he loosens up his grip soon. Seconds became minutes and a few minutes became one hour. By that time she was nearly asleep when he loosened his grip. She felt the slack and broke free of his embrace. She was about to pound him a new one when she heard him whimper out a sentence.

"I miss mom." Those words struck her and she lowered her hand and sighed. She knew how Ruby felt and she knew how she felt about the subject of mothers.

"You are one lucky person, Crayg. No one gets to touch my hair and get away with is unscathed, but I'll make this exception once for you." Yang whispered and deliberately let herself be caught by Crayg again and she rested her head on his chest. Before she fell asleep listening to his rhythmic heartbeat, she said one thing. "You are the only one who will get this treatment."

Waking up was interesting as Crayg sputtered apologies to Yang. She waved it off while Taiyang and Ruby took plenty of pictures. After that Yang and Crayg sparred. While Yang would say that she had a fun time, Crayg had another story since he was sitting in a corner pale white as can be.

"Do not touch Yang's hair. Do not touch Yang's hair ever." Crayg said and repeated to himself as he remembered her rage, her fury, and the fact that she threw so many right hooks he was begging for a left. Ruby and Taiyang watched in horror as Yang walked by with a smile on her face.

"You're the only one Crayg… who didn't get to suffer my wrath from touching my hair on the same day. I need a shower and extra attention to my hair." She said and did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back again. Did you miss me? No replies, okay then. Well I am excited to bring you all another chapter. I wish that I planned out a Valentines special, but it just slipped my mind so I apologize to those who may have wanted some nice fluff to read and enjoy. Anyways, I'll let you see what happens to Crayg as he begins to learn about the Hunters and Huntresses.**

Chapter 3: A New Home

It was a beautiful day and everyone in the Xiao Long house was bustling with excitement. Ruby and Yang were enjoying their French toast as Crayg was waking up. When the sisters saw him sit up from the couch they both rushed and checked up on him.

"Do you feel better Crayg?" Ruby asked bouncing up and down on both feet.

"Ruby, your ankle," Crayg pointed out before receiving a grin from Ruby.

"It's all better now. I am one hundred percent healed up and ready to fight more Grimm." She said and ran around the couch to prove her point. "One good night sleep will heal just about any minor injury."

"Okay so my arms should be- oh, scarred a little." Crayg said before realizing what they had that he didn't. "Aura, I can't believe that I forgot that, but then again when you live with slow healing for all of your life, you get used to it being slow. Although I have to say that the healing mix that was put on my arms works wonders, even if the dreams I had were a little strange."

"Really, what happened?" Yang asked interested in his tales of dreams.

"Well, I was lying down on the couch when a nurse came in and gave me a blanket. I think it was then that I sat up and asked her for the picture." Crayg said and paused to think about if he wanted to give out more information. Yang smiled and picked up where he left off.

"The picture that you drew of Ruby and then asked if I would like it and wanted to offer if I would like to be drawn. I know because it actually happened, Crayg." Yang smiled and watched as his face went red with embarrassment. Ruby started to smile and laugh.

"Yang, that's mean, but also funny at the same time." Ruby fell onto the floor hugging her sides. "It's almost like one of those scenes where you actually remember everything after drinking magic water."

"Magic water?" Crayg asked before Yang whispered into his ear about how innocent Ruby is and caught onto the act. "Oh, of course magic water, how can I forget something like that? Anyways, since Ruby is feeling better what is the plan for today?"

"We're both going to Signal today for school and how about you?" Yang replied knowing that he probably might get bored with going and spending hours at the library again today.

"I'll be learning more about the world and maybe think about unlocking my aura, if I have any that is." Crayg said and Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Okay Crayg you're coming to school with us tomorrow. It might be a good idea to learn of a job here and gain some firsthand experience." She said as Taiyang came out of the kitchen wondering where his daughters went and overheard their conversation

"That sounds like a lot of paperwork for me to deal with." Taiyang said as he looked at them all leaning against the wall. "Also, why do I have half eaten breakfasts still on the table?"

Ruby rushed back to finish her plate and Yang followed at a more casual pace. Crayg looked over at Taiyang and mouthed a 'thank you' before getting ready to head out for the library again. As he entered outside a hand fell on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to thank you again for keeping Ruby safe and I think that you should really consider your options right now." Taiyang said while looking at him with a stern look. "Since you helped out both my daughters I'll let you choose one of two options. You can either find a job and leave and begin your new life, or start thinking about becoming a hunter and we would help you with your training and since you have some fighting experience and killed your first Grimm, it wouldn't be too hard to make an explanation for you and to make a profile. And yes you would be able to live here, but just remember that you will be helping out with chores around the house."

"Well, can I answer you at the end of the day so I can think about each option?" Crayg asked and his shoulder was freed from Taiyang's grasp.

"Okay, sure. I'll let you have the time to think, but if I don't hear anything I'll assume that you chose the first option." After Taiyang said that he went back inside.

"I better take this seriously." Crayg whispered to himself and left for the library in Vale.

He traveled to Vale and couldn't help but get the feeling as if he were being watched by someone. He kept on looking around and saw that everyone was just going about their day, but he couldn't convince himself to shake off that feeling. When he reached the library the feeling went away and he began to relax a little. He continued to look around just to be sure that he wasn't being watched before beginning his research about the world again. About an hour in he heard a voice that he recognized from yesterday.

"So, you're back again?" He looked up to find the owner of the voice once again reading through her book. "It's nice to see that you won't give up after one day."

"Well, it's not like I had much better things to do." Crayg said and saw the bow twitch again. "Why does your bow keep twitching like that?"

"What?" the girl said in surprise that he was observant. "It's just the wind, I assure you."

"Well you must be wrong because I haven't felt any wind at all." Crayg said before opening his book. "Well it must be a pretty big secret to hide. It's almost as if you were hiding… ears."

The girl's eyes went wide with fear and then anger. She glared and him and growled at a very low tone. "Okay Mr. I-can-see-and-understand-everything, if you tell anyone about this, I will make sure that you will regret it later."

"Okay, so are they sensitive to sound and being touched?" He asked before coming to realize something. "Wait a minute. I don't even know your name. Care to trade names?"

"What? Why would I tell you my name?" She began her questions again like she did yesterday before noticing the scars. "How did you get those scars?"

"Oh, uh I may have had some Grimm try to chase me and my friend yesterday. So I kind of blocked them and this is my battle scars from them." Crayg said and looked over them again. "I haven't managed to unlock my aura yet. How do I go about doing that?"

"The best way to have your aura unlocked is to have someone else unlock it for you." She answered before standing up to get away. "I'm sorry, but I need to leave now."

"Oh, okay. Take care." Crayg called out as he watched her leave. He returned to the books in front of him and began to think about what Taiyang said. _'The pros of the first choice is that I can become whatever I want to be, however I would not have a place to sleep for who knows how long. On the other side, becoming a hunter would involve missions that my life would have my life on the line every time, but I would have a place to stay warm. So option one is freedom of job choice but no home and option two is a fixed job choice but be able to live with Yang, Ruby, and Taiyang.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a woman with black spiky hair. She wore red armor and when he looked up to meet her eyes, he found them to be as red as blood. His mind told him to run away, but his body didn't respond at all. He looked down to hope that she wouldn't bother him at all. Whenever he looked up to check on her, he looked straight back down and tried to hide himself behind the book that he was reading before she arrived.

"I finally found you." She spoke up and his blood froze in place. "Sorry about making you wait, but I think that it's time that you come with me."

"And what if I refuse to come with you?" He asked wondering to himself just what in the world was he doing, but her response surprised him.

"I would wait until you do come with me." She said standing up making a portal behind her. Before she walked through, she turned back and left Crayg a surprise. "After all, don't you have questions to ask of the person who brought you here into this world?"

"Wait, you brought me here?" Crayg shouted as the portal closed. He gritted his teeth knowing that he would need to get stronger. He knew that he was outclassed by her, even with his strength and durability. "Looks like my choice is clear, I need to get stronger before I can think about trying to figure out why she brought me here."

Time flew by as he continued his studies about Grimm, aura and weapons and tinkering with them. He looked at the time to see that it was evening and he had not eaten anything all day. It was normal for him to miss meals, but he was starting to feel hungry. He considered about going into the wild and finding some berries that were edible when the girl with the bow returned and began eating a sandwich with a banana and apple.

"I don't think that we're allowed to eat in here." Crayg said as he pointed out a sign which food was crossed out with a red circle with a slash through it. She kept a watch on him but didn't respond to him "You know, I don't bite, so whether or not you are or are not a Faunus won't make much of a difference to me."

She sat there in silence continuing to study and observe him. He gave up trying to have a conversation with her and began to put away the books and leave. She continued to follow him around to see where or what he might do. She continued to nibble on her sandwich as she followed him, much to his discomfort.

"What are you doing?" Crayg asked and turned to face her as she turned away and took glances at him on occasions. "Okay fine."

He continued to walk and be followed by the girl with the black bow until he found a nice hill next to a river. He sat down and began to draw the nice calm scene before him. The girl made sure that her shadow wouldn't cover his work but went to see what he was working on. He had managed to draw her sitting on the hill with accurate detail. Her interest grew more and more to see what he would do to the picture next. He suddenly stopped in the middle of her bow and stood up.

"Getting late?" She asked and it was his turn to be the quiet one as he walked down to a group of kids, three humans and three Faunus. They were arguing between each other and Crayg didn't want for it to end in violence.

"Hey, how about we all take a step back and talk things through." Crayg said as all of the kids turned to him.

"Yeah, now we have another normal person to fight off you animals." A blonde boy said before receiving a cold glare from Crayg.

"No, I won't be fighting anyone. Now, can I ask you three what happened?" Crayg turned towards the three Faunus with a patient look on his face.

"Well we were just playing with the Frisbee together when they showed up and started to call us animals and they weren't very nice about it." A wolf tailed boy said and showed the Frisbee to Crayg.

"Okay, now why would you three start calling them names like that?" Crayg turned to the other three kids who began to shift nervously before the blonde boy nudged his brown haired friend.

"We were kind of hoping that they would get scared and drop the Frisbee and run away." The kid responds and causes everyone to look at the kids with a look of confusion.

"Is that it?" Crayg asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched the three kids nod their heads slowly. "You know this whole thing could have been avoided with the right kind of words."

"Yeah, if you wanted to play with us, you could have just asked." A boy with deer antlers on the top of his head said with a smile and shrugged a little. "We would have been able to play more games with more people."

"You really would have let us join?" All three asked and smiles grew on their faces when they saw them agree to the idea. "Well, we're sorry for calling you animals."

"I think the antlers are cool." The brown haired boy said as Crayg smiled.

"See, we shouldn't be mean to one another because of race or how we appear different to each other." Crayg said and used himself as a joking example. "I could be an alien from outer space and yet if we could still get along if we take the time to accept the differences that make all of us special. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, thanks old man." They all shouted before running away giggling and ready to play together.

"I'm not old!" Crayg shouted before laughing at what he said. "Looks like telling the truth helps a lot."

"That was certainly a nice way to bring humans and Faunus as equals. Maybe you should start a peaceful organization." The girl with the black bow said handing his sketchbook to Crayg. "My name is Blake."

"Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Crayg, Crayg Woods." He introduced himself normally and took back the sketchbook and opened up back to where he was working on. "What do you think of it so far?"

"I'm impressed on how you managed to remember that much detail about me." She said as she looked over it. "You even got the bow down correctly. So, how is 'deciding on what you're going to do' coming along?"

"I think that becoming a Hunter is the best choice I have right now." Crayg said and finished up his drawing and put it away. "So, how was your lunch and/or dinner?"

"It was okay, how about you?" She asked only to hear his stomach answer for him.

"Nothing as of yet, but I think that I'll be heading home now." Crayg said standing up to head for the boat to go to Patch. "Maybe I'll see you around Blake?"

"Until next time," Blake responded and watched him leave before looking at the group of kids playing together. "This world need more people like him."

Crayg made it back to Patch and was making his back to what he would be calling home. Taiyang smiled when he saw Crayg come into view from the porch.

"So I take it that you're going to stay for a lot longer than intended?" He asked and Crayg smiled back.

"I think that it would be a good idea for me to use what I know to help take out the Grimm." His answer was clear and true and Taiyang nodded.

"Well then I guess that it's a good thing that we start training tomorrow." Taiyang said as Ruby and Yang left the house with smiles to show. "I guess that I can say welcome to the family since you will be living here."

"Yay, we got a brother!" Ruby cheered with a very big grin. Yang was a little excited as well, but Crayg was a little confused.

"Haha, that's very sweet of you Ruby, but I don't think that I would be called a brother to you unless I was adopted." Crayg said with a smile, but that smile slowly turned into shock as Yang brought out paperwork.

"Just sign here if you would like to be adopted then." Yang said holding out a piece of paper that already had Taiyang's signature on it. Crayg slowly took the small stack of papers from Yang and read over them. It was just as they said, if he wanted to be adopted all he had to do was sign the paper. Tears formed in his eyes and fell to the ground. The three watched him and became worried about pushing Crayg too far. "Are you okay, Crayg?"

"Yes Yang, I'm just filled with joy to have a family again. Can you please pass me a pen?" Crayg said and rubbed the tears out of his eyes and signed his name where it needed to be signed. Right after he was done, everyone was pulled into a family hug.

"And all I need to do is make a birth certificate for you and tomorrow I can judge and see where you will fit within the years. And you can keep your last name, if you want. I won't force you to change it." Taiyang said as everyone started to break apart from the embrace. "And before thanks are spoken, Ruby and Yang gave me the idea so aim the thanks towards them first."

"Thank you Yang, Ruby. I can't believe that in just two days of my new life in Remnant, I managed to not only get ridiculously lucky in not only finding a new place, but a family. It's a lot to take in and it's certainly seems as if it's going by so fast, but honestly I think that my parents are watching over me very well right now." Crayg said and hugged both of his new sisters as tears fell down his face. "Thank you, thank you all for everything. I can't express enough to show how much I appreciate this."

"Well, maybe we can bake cookies together for a start, and after that some video games?" Ruby suggested with a smile and Yang ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, and then we can watch him draw me looking super cool." Yang said grinning and Crayg smiled at the ideas.

"Well, it will be hard to draw you to look any cooler Yang, but I think that I can manage to think of something." Yang's smile grew wider as she heard this and the hugging ended. "So, this will be my new life now."

"Yup," All three of them responded bringing Crayg inside. "Welcome to Remnant."

Night soon came for everyone and with night, comes sleep. The newest member of the Xiao Long/ Rose family was still happy to sleep on the couch despite protests from the others. Yang and Ruby decided to sleep with him and brought out their sleeping bags. Crayg offered them the couch but Ruby said that it would be fun to feel like their camping out or having a slumber party with their friends. After a few minutes of talking, silence soon took over the room followed by the soft snores of the three. Unbeknownst to them, a visitor came for her target.

"Tch, of all the places he could call home, this is the one I didn't want to show up at." The woman with black, spiky hair, donned with armor of red and eyes of scarlet said with a frown. She looked at the boy sleeping next to two girls. "Looks like you win this time for now, Crayg, but you're days here are numbered. Once the threat is gone, you will be going back to your own pathetic world."

She saw the girl with yellow hair turn in her sleep and stepped out of sight. A portal was then created and she walked through it leaving the area without a trace. A single black feather fell into the grass. It was then picked up by someone, who then vanished with a crow's call into the night.

Morning came for everyone and so did coffee, milk, sugar, and a lot of bed hair. Crayg's hair was looking as if a horse had licked his hair and it froze from that point on. Ruby's hair was ruffled up and had a few that stuck up in the air. And Yang's hair was everywhere. Crayg had a hard time to tell if it was Yang drinking the coffee or her hair.

"Ruby, could you toss me two sugar cubes, please?" Yang asked groggily and Ruby with her eyes closed tossed the sugar into Yang's hair. Crayg was about to hand over two sugars when he heard two plopping sounds in Yang's cup. "Thank you."

Crayg looked at Yang's hair and back to her cup and then back to her hair, and finally towards Taiyang, who just shrugged signaling that he could not explain how it happened. Breakfast was served for everyone to enjoy before Yang called the shower first. After everyone cleaned up for the day, Taiyang decided that it was a good time to see where Crayg stood in terms of combat experience. However there was the issue of Crayg's weight and strength. He found some weights and began to think and grabbed dust crystals. He came back with gravity and air dust crystals and mixed them into a power. After spreading some powder onto the weights, he watched as the dust reacted and made the weight float up to the ceiling with a smile.

"Crayg, I got something I want to try out with you." He called out and Crayg showed up.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Crayg asked with a smile on his face excited for his first orders in a long time.

"I want you to try these on and then stomp as hard as you can outside." Taiyang's orders were clear and Crayg was handed some bands that could be placed on his arms and legs.

"Okay, anything else?" Crayg asked before heading outside.

"Yes, then jump as high as you can and if you go too high just take off the bands." Taiyang said before watching his adopted son leave and heard a crashing stomp outside and rushed to see the damage. Before he left the door Crayg already jumped and was leaving the ground at a rapid pace. He then saw the two craters in his yard and called out to his daughters. "Yang, Ruby, I have two craters that we need to fill."

"Okay," They both called out, letting him know that he was heard before a third crash came from outside and Crayg has just met land again.

"Make that three craters that we all need to fill." Taiyang called out as Crayg got his head out from the dirt. "And a lot of work ahead of me, but on the bright side, mixing Air and Gravity dust lightened him up as long as he wears them."

Everyone laughed and had fun filling up the holes made. Taiyang knew that it's not going to be easy, but he knows that it will be worth it.

 **It seems like a quick end, but I plan to expand more on this issue. However for now this is going to be an early chapter this time because I will be home late tomorrow and I didn't want you all to worry about me not uploading a new chapter. (Though I am very small and unnoticeable.) Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all in the next one.**

 **=======|=o|SirArondight|o=|=======**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well time for another chapter of smiles and poking the paintball welts… oh wait I'm the only one poking paintball welts. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and future ones to come.**

Chapter 4: The First Day

Everyone watched Taiyang work on mixing some dust together to see how it would affect Crayg. He tried multiple times to see if he could make a dust that would suppress strength, but so far he's managed to create a dust that increases strength, a dust that turned Crayg green for a short while, and his latest attempt froze Crayg in ice. After breaking him out, Taiyang decided that it was time for a break.

"Let's try to work on this later. It's starting to annoy me how dust is so unpredictable with results." He said and everyone but Yang left the shed and entered into the family room. "Well, at least your weight isn't an issue anymore."

"True and I can't wait to be able to just feel normal for once." Crayg said excited. "Just to be able to lean back on a tree and not crush it under my weight or knock it down with my strength."

"Yeah, normal knees Crayg." Ruby cheered before flopping onto the couch. "Hey, where's Yang?"

"Funny you should ask my dear sister because I think that I made a suppression dust." Yang declared getting a raised eyebrow from her father. "I used all the types of dust we had to make this blend: Fire, Ice, Wind, Gravity, Lightning, Earth and Water. When I tried it on myself, I felt weaker than before. Want to try it out?"

"Well, how about we all take a break first and then see how it works." Crayg suggested as he was not feeling up to be a test subject right now. "But I believe that you did an awesome job."

"True, but I think that we should get it on you now rather than later to avoid any incidents." Yang countered placing a hand on her hip. "You know what I mean?"

"Of course, but Yang please realize that I have lived here for a couple of days now and haven't had any issues." Crayg said standing up and placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile. "It's not like I can pat you on the back and send you through the house and then some. Well, I probably can, but I know how to control how much force to use. The suppression will help me control it better and let me feel more natural and I know that you and Ruby are the best and smartest sisters I know."

"But we're the only ones you know." Ruby said as his point went over her head.

"Okay, I understand what you mean." Yang said nodding and smiled. "I wonder what we will watch this time."

"Oh, can we watch that one show with all the kids at camp, uhh, Camp Camp?" Ruby asked as Yang immediately got worried.

"Uh, how about something else Ruby, like how about this show about how a normal person has a dragon maid?" Yang said with a bright smile hoping that it would be more family friendly than Camp Camp. And to her relief it was, and it had more cute scenes as well.

"Nice choice Yang," Ruby called out smiling a bit. "The little dragon girl is so cute."

"But not as cute as you are." Both Yang and Crayg said at the same time as Yang cuddled up to Ruby.

"Well, I'll leave you two be. Crayg, let's check out Yang's work." Taiyang said and began to head out to the shed.

"Alright, let's go." Crayg said making sure to be careful about his steps. As he stepped outside he was met by a man with black spiky hair, red eyes, and a crooked cross necklace. He wore a tattered red cloak and wore a gray dress shirt, Black pants and shoes. Crayg also noticed that the man reeked of alcohol.

"I didn't think that you of all people would allow a boy into your home Tai. I guess that Yang is dating now?" The man said in a casual tone. He took a sip from his flask before telling what he really knew. "And before you can say that I'm wrong kid, Tai has told me everything he knew about you. And don't worry, I haven't told anyone about it yet, but if I am asked about it, no hard feelings but I will be honest with them."

"Crayg, this is Qrow. He helps around at Signal academy, along with me." Taiyang said before Qrow smirked and kept adding more to his list.

"I was the one who trained Ruby in the ways of the scythe thank you very much." Qrow said as Taiyang rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. "And I am a veteran when it comes to hunting Grimm."

"He is also an alcoholic, immature child who has a tendency of using sexual quips to distract others." Taiyang said before opening the doors of the shed. Qrow placed a hand over his heart, faking an injury.

"Oh Tai, I didn't know that you had such feelings for me, but I have to decline, sorry." He said before stepping inside. "So, what do you guys have cooking on back here?"

"We're trying to see if we can make dusts that would make him lighter and suppress his strength." Taiyang said and gestured towards Crayg.

"Yeah, I don't want to launch myself into the vacuum of space and not return." Crayg said with a nervous laugh. "I don't know how Ruby would feel about that."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted before bursting into the shed and clung onto the arm of Qrow. "Did you miss me? Did you?"

"Heh, nope." Qrow said before ruffling her hair up. "Are you ever going to change the way you greet me?"

Ruby put a finger on her chin to think about it. "Hmm, nope."

"Okay, well let's head outside and test this out before Yang comes in here and we get trapped in here." Taiyang said as Yang rushed in.

"Is Uncle Qrow here Ruby? Oh, yes he is." Yang said as the door behind her closed and locked from the outside. "Oh no."

"And we're locked in." Taiyang said and rubbed his temples. "Crayg, can you break the door down?"

"Yes I can." Crayg said about to test the strength of the door when Zwei came down and manage to get the door unlocked for everyone. "Huh? It opened on its own."

 **Bark!**

"Zwei, good boy, let's go for a walk." Ruby said in a sweet tone.

"Okay let's try out that dust now." Taiyang said pushing out everyone else except for Crayg.

"Alright, I'm putting on the bands that decrease weight first." Crayg said as he put on the first set of bands. "I'm really excited about this. How does the recipe call for Yang?"

Half of each, now come one I want to see if it works or not." Yang said getting a little impatient. "I worked hard on mixing it up, you know."

"And I have every right to believe that it works. Anyways, let's get it started." Crayg said putting on the second set of bands. "Think after this we can put on some sort of meter to show how much I have left and maybe something that can allow me to control how much is suppressed or something that can let me control how much effect I feel?"

"That sounds like something Ruby could handle." Taiyang commented before he saw that Crayg signaled that he was ready. "Alright, Crayg let her rip."

Crayg took a soft stomp and saw that nothing happened. He stomped harder and still saw no effect towards the ground. He gradually kept on stomping harder and harder until there was a point where he did leave a small indent in the ground with his foot. "I would have to say that it works very well."

"Congratulations Yang, for inventing a dust that suppresses strength." Taiyang said bringing Yang in for a hug. "I knew that you would accomplish great things. And now that we have both the dust mixtures we need, we can ask Ruby to make something for you Crayg, and you should help out. It will help you get a better idea about how our weapons work."

"Did someone say weapons?" Ruby asked as some rose petals fell from behind her and then gasped loudly. "Is Crayg going to get a weapon or make one?"

"Ruby I was actually wondering if you could help me, since I have no idea of where to even start." Crayg said and somehow Ruby's eyes grew wider with excitement.

"Oh boy, we have to start right away! So, what are you thinking about? Sword and Sheild? No, you don't seem to be someone who would want to swing something like that or really need a shield. Oh, how about some battle axes? Then again, you aren't really hot headed enough to use them. Hmm OH, what about a sniper rifle? Wait, that's more of my thing, but he could take the recoil easily. You know what, we'll think about it." Ruby said very quickly and then sped off to make designs off the top of her head. Leaving everyone else with a panting Zwei, who just flopped onto the ground and fell asleep.

"Poor thing." Crayg said and picked up the Corgi off of the ground. "You we're probably trying to keep up with Ruby weren't you?"

"Well, I think that we should head in and think about something for dinner." Yang said and left with Crayg leaving Taiyang and Qrow outside.

"You have quite the handful to deal with here Tai." Qrow said smiling before it changed into a frown and spoke in a quiet tone. "Raven was here last night. I think that she may be after Crayg. I don't know why, but I do know that as long as he stays around here she should keep her distance. And I think that if he stays along with the girls that should help as well."

"So I wasn't imagining things." Taiyang said in a soft tone. "Do you think that she could have brought him here?"

"It's a long shot, but I think that it may be possible." Qrow said looking through the window to find the three kids laughing and having fun. "Well, no point to brood about it. Take care Tai, I have to check up on someone."

"Take care Qrow and good luck on that mission." Taiyang said and they shook hands and Qrow left for his mission. After seeing Qrow leave, Taiyang went inside and smelled the aroma in the air. "Making pizza Yang?"

"Yes we are. We're making a regular cheese pizza and my favorite, meat lovers." Yang said as she and Crayg finished up the pizza dough and the sauce. "Ruby, how are you handling the cheese and meats?"

"Just fine, though I wish that I could be focusing more on Crayg's weapon right now." Ruby said as she pouted a little and shredded some cheese.

"It's fine Ruby. The bands can be an emergency back up to use if I manage to break or lose what you can make. And their less of a weapon and more of an insurance that I don't destroy everything in my path by accident." Crayg said and stirred the sauce. "I don't even know if I should get any weapons or not quite yet."

"Every hunter needs a weapon Crayg." Yang said getting the oven ready. "I have my gauntlets, Ruby has her scythe and many others have weapons that are unique to them. First we'll focus on the bands and the dust and then we'll begin thinking about a weapon, but before all of that, the pizza needs some love from the oven."

"My sauce is ready, how is the dough?" Crayg called out towards Yang, who gave him thumbs up. "Perfect. And Ruby, how are the meats and cheeses coming along?"

"Done and ready to cook." Ruby said with a salute and an adorable serious face. Once the pizzas were in the oven they began to clean up and prep the table.

 _ **Ding!**_

After a few minutes have gone by the timer went off and everyone was excited for a nice fresh slice of pizza. Yang and Ruby devoured most of the pizzas they made while Taiyang and Crayg managed to have two pieces each. Some laughs and cleaning later, Ruby was working on the special bands that would hold both dusts. Crayg, Yang and Taiyang were outside judging where Crayg would fall in the school system. By age he should be with Yang, however by skill he was stuck in Ruby's grade. With the added use of his abilities and durability without aura he might just pull off going straight to Beacon.

"Good thing that Beacon is not starting quite yet, so we can train and practice before then." Taiyang said thinking about what Crayg need to improve on. "The less you have to rely on your incredible strength and durability the better. But first come here."

"Okay, what is it?" Crayg asked as he stood in front of Taiyang and felt hands being placed on his shoulders.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Taiyang spoke as Crayg felt something from inside stir within him and come out. He watched Taiyang stumble a little and Crayg caught him before anything could happen. "I'm fine, just a little winded when you unlock someone's aura, which you only have a normal amount of, like Ruby."

"So, aura, the manifestation of our souls, it helps us protect us from Grimm, right?" Crayg said making sure that his research was accurate. "And it can help heal wounds and completely remove scars if minor enough."

"Correct, now how about we let you and Yang spar and begin training." Taiyang said walking inside the house to rest, but before he entered, he turned to say one more thing. "Oh and before I forget, your first day at signal is tomorrow. Your schedule is on the table and I hope that you are a fast learner."

"Alright Crayg, I have seen that you need to work on those arms of yours. While you can throw a punch, you're slow and predictable." Yang said remembering his punches and his technique. "You are better with kicking than I am so I'll give you that."

"Well, then let's get started." Crayg said before they began training.

Yang and Crayg analyzed each other's moves and styles and countered accordingly. Seconds became minutes and minutes became two hours as they fought faster and more naturally. Sweat glistened off of them and fell onto the ground as they sparred and trained. They occasionally took breaks to talk about what happened and why they chose to fight as they did. After another thirty minutes of training Crayg and Yang sat down and drank water.

"Well, I think that went well." Yang said pacing her breaths as well as Crayg. "Tomorrow after school we'll keep this up and hopefully you will be on par with me when Beacon comes around."

"I hope so too." Crayg said and drank more water. "It's been a while since I worked up this much sweat. Oh, after dinner maybe I can get you that drawing done."

"Umm, I'll see how tired I am after dinner." Yang said after checking the time as Ruby came rushing out the door. "Woah, Ruby, what's the rush?"

"I finished it. Crayg's bands are finished." Ruby said hopping up and down in excitement pushing the bands in his face. "Come on, come on, and try them on."

"Okay, okay there Ruby. Calm down." Crayg said calmly and took the bands from Ruby and put them on. "They feel like they won't slip out or will be broken easily. Oh and I noticed the meters on them and a way to control how much is holding me back. Thank you very much Ruby."

"Awesome, now comes the best part, coloring the bands." Ruby said with stars in her eyes as she brought out red and black spray paint cans.

"Yes, but instead of red, how about yellow?" Yang said bringing out a yellow spray paint can from the shed. "Red is your thing Ruby, so how about it Crayg? Yellow and black?"

"I feel like I'm looking at the German flag." Crayg said remembering the flags of Earth before being brought to Remnant. "Actually, I am thinking about coloring them green and blue. It would be like looking at Earth, except it would be like looking at Remnant from space."

"Well I respect that." Yang said putting away all of the spray cans. "Let's get them colored up."

They got all of the bands painted and filled with dust. Crayg learned that he would need to refill them once a week depending on how much he used. After that they had dinner and went off to bed for a new day.

Qrow walked into a bar to have a little break from teaching the students at Signal. The brown liquid in his glass soon went down his throat and the buzz went to his head. A woman walked up next to him and sat down. Qrow easily recognized this woman as his sister.

"Well this is a surprise Raven. How have you been?" he said in a slightly sarcastic tone. He could see the anger in her eyes. "Okay, I'll try not to take too much of your time. Why were you at their house last night?"

"At whose house, Qrow?" she said before he produced a feather from his shirt pocket. Her face scowled at him twirling it object between his fingers. "Fine, I was checking up on them."

"That's a lie and you know it." Qrow said in a serious tone before he began interrogating further. "You were there for Crayg, weren't you?"

"Tch, I shouldn't have given him a choice whether or not to come with me." She said and silently cursed. "Fine, yes I was there because of him. I brought him to this world to help the clan fight against her. He is strong and he could become more than just powerful, but strong enough to finish what our clan started."

"He won't join you, he may be curious as to why you brought him, but he will never join you." Qrow said placing his shot glass down. "Since when could you go between worlds or dimensions?"

"Hmm? Is that a sense of worry I feel from you? Of course anyone would be worried about someone becoming incredibly strong enough to be considered a threat." Raven said and laughed lightly before standing up. "However I did say that if he wants to follow me that he can. It's still his choice, and unless you have anything else to say, I'm leaving now."

He wanted to talk about why she left Yang and Taiyang, but he knew that he would not get an answer. Instead he just watched her leave out the door and walk through a portal.

"Yeah… nice to talk to you too." Qrow said before returning to his empty glass and flagged the bartender. "Can I have something a little stronger? Please and thanks."

"Hmm, intriguing…" A man said after taking a sip from his mug as he watched the video. The man saw a person being hit by a motorcycle after falling through a portal. He recognized the girl on the motorcycle. "Glynda, I may have to go and visit a student tomorrow."

"Why is that sir?" A woman with platinum blonde hair was worn in a bun and a curl to the side asked. "Did you see something in her records that might cost her Beacon?"

"No, nothing like that at all." The man said putting his mug down and brought up the video to show her. "I'm interested in this person, who just shows up out of nowhere through a portal you and I both know well enough who it's from."

"Raven, but why would she use it and let someone through?" Glynda asked and began to think about some theories. "Do you think that she fought him and decided to dump him there, Professor Ozpin?"

"No, because he would either be dead or bleeding out if she did fight him." Ozpin said and continued pointing out what happened. "His clothes are different than what we are used to seeing and later I found him at the library for an extended amount of time researching everything there is to Remnant. This kind of studying doesn't happen unless they have absolutely no idea what is going on in the world. Of course he could just be interested in learning, but he was taking note like there was no tomorrow. Also the fact that even Blake Belledonna began to question him and his knowledge about Faunus. This child is not from our world and it would seem that he has a little more power than what he know what to do with."

"So what shall we do?" Glynda asked the professor. "Should we inform the council about it?"

"I would be surprised if they didn't already know, but no, we shouldn't." Ozpin said thinking about how they would react to the situation. "What we're going to do is try to find this person and give him training to help us fight against 'Her'."

"Do you think that he would be able to help?" She asked wondering how he would be able to help. "He probably doesn't have his aura activated."

"I suspect that and I know that he is able to take a serious blow." Ozpin pulled up the video of the crash and showed that he just walked it off and was fine. "I would like to offer him a place at Beacon, if he accepts, wonderful, if not, we will leave him be and keep an eye on him."

"Shall I inform the other professors about him?" Glynda asked narrowing her eyes at the sight of him being hit with the vehicle. "And I think that I would like to talk to Miss Xiao Long about her actions that night."

"Take it easy, we don't know the full story yet, so we shall not inform the others yet." Ozpin said waving his hand up and down a little to signal that she should calm down. "Besides, he may have thought that blow as nothing more than a small child hitting him. Tomorrow we shall go and see Yang in patch and see what she knows about him."

"I will let them know about our departure, anything else headmaster?" Glynda asked before leaving him to attend to other applications.

"Nothing more than a good day to you and that I know you will do wonderful tomorrow." He said before looking at the broken moon. _'The mystery of life continues to show more surprises my way, perhaps this will be a good sign of change and peace coming. I hope that whoever you are that you will join us. We could always use another on the light side. We can't afford anyone else to follow 'Her'.'_

The next morning, Crayg and everyone woke up to Taiyang shouting excitedly and crashing throughout the house with pots and pans. Crayg thought that Yang would break the house for certain, but she instead woke up with a grin and joined in on the parade. Instead it was Ruby who was grumpy about the wake up. After breakfast, everyone made their way to Signal academy. Crayg looked around with wonder and saw the students walk around and talk to each other. Crayg and Taiyang walked to the front office while Ruby and Yang went to their classes. After sorting everything out with the front office, Crayg and Taiyang went to his classroom. They entered the room and found Yang, who waved at Crayg to come sit next to her. He smiled and got a nod from Taiyang to go ahead and proceeded to sit down next to Yang. The girls in the class looked at him curiously while the boys looked at him with fury.

"Alright kids, I bet that you're all wondering who just came into class." Taiyang said with a smile. "Well he is our new adopted family member, Crayg Woods. Now let's begin our lesson."

As Taiyang began his lesson for the day Yang nudged Crayg with her elbow. "Just let me know if you need any help at all."

"Thanks I appreciate that." Crayg whispered before taking out his notebook to take notes. _'Well it's the first day of Signal for me. I hope that I can catch up three years of learning within a month. I wonder how Ruby gets along with everyone here.'_

 **That's it for this week. See you all next week and take care.**

 **=======|=|SirArondight|=|=======**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to another chapter and hopefully I have woken up and broke through the writer's block. I really need to stop getting distracted by- Oh hey look a squirrel… what was I going on about?**

 **FYI: Any random name used in this chapter holds no meaning behind it. If your name happens to be one of these characters, it is a mere coincidence. Everyone has a beautiful name and personality. Please do not hurt me.**

 **Chapter 5: A Small Prank and An Offer**

Crayg was taking notes about the class when Yang poked him in the side.

"Hey, did you see all the looks that the guys gave you when you sat down next to me?" She asked with a grin to show. "They thought that you were seriously lucky and more than likely envied you for that."

"Yeah, but I am seriously lucky though." Crayg argued back quietly. "How many people can say that they got transported to another world and manage to find a new home and family before a week has passed?"

"Okay good point there." Yang whispered taking her notes down from what she needed. "I know that Ruby and her friends are going by the cliffs today, want to join in and possibly tease her?"

"Awe, I think that someone is worried that their little sister would manage to get a significant other before them." Crayg teased and watched Yang pout a little as her eyes turned red a little. "Okay teasing, teasing. I think that Ruby would marry her weapon if given the chance."

"Heh, I can actually see that." Yang said snickering a little bit and calmed down. "Well the offer still stands, so after school I'll lead you there and we can hang out with Ruby and her friends."

"Sounds good, but I think that we should pay more attention before dad call on us." Crayg suggested and Yang nodded in agreement.

Class continued on until Taiyang saw that it was time for the next class to begin. He announced the homework for everyone and expected for it to be done before the end of the week. As the class left Crayg looked at his schedule to find his next class with a bead of sweat running down the side of his head.

Combat and Sparring

He walked into the class to see no one that he recognizes and made sure that he was in the correct room. Eyes began to set on him since he was a new face that no had seen around before. He heard a deep voice behind him and turned around to find a short teacher.

"You must be the new student Taiyang talked about." The teacher claimed as Crayg nodded slowly. "Wonderful, you will be the first fight of the day. Would anyone care to volunteer?"

Heh, I bet he isn't all that tough." Crayg heard one student say quietly before raising his hand. "I would like to volunteer Mr. Hanover."

"Excellent, and try not to rough up the new student too much Riley." The teacher said before stepping to the side of the arena. "Would both combatants, please enter the arena at this time."

Crayg entered one side feeling a little nervous as he saw his opponent enter the other side with a confident smile on his face. Riley brought out his greatsword and swung it around with ease.

"Where is your weapon? Did you forget it?"Riley taunted and laughed a little.

"No, it broke on me and I'm building a new one." Crayg lied to seem that it wasn't his choice to go weaponless. "Besides, I don't need a weapon to defend myself. Close combat has always been my preference."

"Ooohhoohoooo, look at you trying to act all tough on me." Riley said in a mocking tone. "I'll make sure that you are shown your place noob."

"Let the match begin!" The teacher called loudly and presented the tournament style aura meter as Crayg remembered.

As Riley rushed forward and prepared to strike, Crayg set his bands to seventy percent dust usage. Riley swung his greatsword and his face turned into shock when Crayg caught it with his hand. His aura went down twenty percent from the blow and retaliated with a kick powerful enough to blow away half of Riley's aura and launched the teen off of the arena platform while still holding the weapon in his hand with ease. Eyes grew wide and mouths dropped when they saw this feat of strength.

"Okay looks like I'll have to bump it to eighty five and see how that works." Crayg whispered to himself and adjusted it to a normal ninety five percent dust usage.

"My word, Crayg that was quite unexpected and amazing, how did you do that?" the teacher asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Uhh, lucky kick I guess?" Crayg lied again not wanting to draw attention to his strength. "I think that others would like to spar now sir."

"Oh, you're right and Crayg, if you can dodge the attack, please do. We don't need anyone to lose a hand or arm because they think that their aura will always be there to shield them. Because it won't." Mr. Hanover said with a serious and grave tone. "How else did you get those scars Mr. Woods?"

"I will keep that in mind Mr. Hanover." Crayg said putting the sword down and stepped off the arena to walk over to Riley. "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me. I can get up on my own." Riley said enraged and stood up and walked back up on the platform to grab his sword. He pointed towards Crayg before heading out. "This isn't over Crayg, you hear me?"

Crayg only frowned as he heard that. A potential friend was lost due to a simple match set up by the teacher. He couldn't find anyone but luck to blame. He went over to find a seat and watched others fight and analyze their movements and strategies. _'It is a lot like the tournaments in martial arts, but at the same time it's like a gladiator's match as well.'_

He heard some students say nice fight and tried to get close with him and to try to be his friend. Normally, he would be grateful about this situation, but it just seems too surreal. As if they feared him more than wanting to be a friend. He watched the other matches take place in front of him. They took a lot longer compared to his fight, but he wasn't going to call them out for it. He just watched and studied their fighting styles and thought of ways to combat them individually.

Class ended and it was time for lunch. Even though he didn't know where to go, finding the cafeteria was easy when he followed the mass of people. Ruby and Yang met up with him and had an enjoyable lunch together. Both Ruby and Yang's friends met him and had no clue about what had happened in combat class yet. However it wasn't long until trouble found his way.

"Well, well, well, well. What do we have here?" Riley asked in a slightly threatening tone. "Looks like our new punching bag here managed to find friends, even with what happened in class today."

"What are you talking about Riley?" Yang asked less than pleased to see and hear his voice and Ruby frown at the sight of him as she knew about how he spread bad rumors about others.

"Oh nothing much, just the fact that Crayg here is a little bit too strong to be called safe around others." Riley said knowing from firsthand experience.

"Oh yeah, and what proof do you have?" Ruby challenged Riley, who just smiled and pulled up a video.

"Just this video I asked one of my friends to take of my match with him." He said with a crooked smile as he played the video. "So I figured that I would just have this on hand to warn others about how hard he hits."

"Wow Riley, I didn't think that you would be brave enough to record your own humiliating defeat." Yang said and saw that what she said took effect. His face changed to one of anger and clenched his fist. "How about you get on out of here before I do the same thing to you? And I think that we both know that I can send you through a wall."

Yang knew that this would help Crayg fit in with the others since she knew that she can back up what she stated and saw everyone who heard her be able to calm down and go back to what they were doing. Riley growled a little and went away, leaving everyone to eat in peace although the mood was a little bit toned down now.

"It's alright Crayg, Riley's just a jerk." Ruby said before returning to her lunch which consisted of fruit and a sandwich. "We can bake some cookies when I get home."

"Oh, do you have someplace to go?" Crayg asked with a smile even though he already knew what Ruby was going to be doing. "Going to go meet with friends after school?"

"Actually, yes, how did you know that I was going out to meet with friends?" Ruby asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "Can you read minds?"

"No, I can't read minds, but I can make a guess." He said with a small smile before ruffling Ruby's hair up and laughed when she began to swat his hand away. "Alright I guess that's enough of me picking on you for now."

"For now, better make it forever or next time I might be using my sweetheart to knock your hands off." Ruby threatened playfully and laughed when all of their friends looked shocked at what came out of the little reaper.

"Oh wow, I can't wait for dad to hear this one." Yang said in a fit of laughter and patting Ruby on the shoulder. "That's one for the books, right Crayg?"

"I agree fully." Crayg said and went back to his lunch and enjoyed talking with others throughout the period.

After school was let out for the day Crayg met up with Yang at the front gate and saw Ruby leave with her friends to go somewhere. Crayg and Yang waited for a little before they began following them, but little did they know that someone who was holding a grudge saw this and devised a prank.

"I will have my revenge, just you wait." Riley said and thought about what he could do to get back at him.

Ruby and her friends just talked to each other as they walked over to a meeting area. Yang and Crayg followed them to find a small campfire pit at the bottom of a cliff with logs to use as seats. They watched them talk out and laugh at jokes and stories about school. Yang and Crayg were sneaking up behind Ruby and put their index fingers in front of their lips to signal silence from the others. Ruby saw the smiles on her friend's faces and where they were looking, but she was too late. Yang's hands swiftly clamped down on Ruby's sides and the next thing everyone heard was Ruby screaming her lungs off. Everyone except for Ruby began laughing very hard, some to the point where they began to wheeze and cough.

"It's not funny!" Ruby shouted as she pouted and crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. Crayg placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're right it's not funny, it's hilarious." He said and rubbed her shoulders a little. "Hey, still want to make those cookies when we get home?"

Ruby's expression softened into a smile of content. "Yes, that sounds nice. Yang, can you help out?"

"Of course Ruby, after all, I don't think that Crayg is the best in the kitchen." She answered and snickered when she saw Crayg narrow his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He said as everyone finally calmed down. Yang grinned and butted heads with Crayg.

"You bet it is. Whoever makes the best cookies wins and loser takes care of Zwei's poop for a week." She said and held out her hand for a handshake to seal the deal. "What do you say Crayg, deal?"

"Deal," he said and shook hands with her sealing their fates. "Is Ruby our judge?"

"Who else could tell which one is better than someone who will eventually become a cookie?" Yang answered and teased her sister at the same time.

"Hey!" Ruby said pouting again and crossed her arms. "Just for that I might be in favor of Crayg because of that."

"That's fine we can have dad be a judge too to balance out your decision." Yang said and hugged Ruby from behind, picking her up off the ground. "But I know that you won't turn into a cookie, but rather the greatest Huntress that has been born."

"Hnnnn, fine I forgive you." Ruby replied after finally relaxing in the embrace. "Just make them good, okay?"

"You got it cookie queen." Crayg said before he looked up and saw the top of the cliff and what was going on up there. "Hey has that rock always been there?"

"Umm, no it hasn't. Why is there a rock standing so close to the edge there?" One of Ruby's friends had asked as everyone looked up. "We should probably move out of the way, in case it falls."

"Yeah, don't worry about the logs or the campfire pit. We can make another spot someplace else." Ruby said with a frown. "I wish that we could stay here to see the magic though."

"Well maybe we still can hang around here, but to be safe, you all should step aside and I will look into it." Crayg said before starting to climb up the cliff without any issues.

"Just be careful Crayg. We don't want you to hurt yourself." Ruby said moving out of the area and received a look from her friends. "What?"

"Aren't you worried that he's going to get himself hurt or worse, killed?" Another one of her friends asked concerned about what Crayg was doing.

"Nah, he's good." Yang said casually and looking relaxed. "He does something like this all the time. He'll be just fine."

Just as soon as she said that, Crayg had fallen off the cliff and planted himself into the ground shoulders deep. He gave a thumbs up to signal that he is fine. The girl who commented about his health earlier was now leering at Yang, who just laughed nervously.

"Dang, your aura took that blow pretty hard there Crayg. I would not recommend trying to get up there again. You could seriously hurt yourself if you try to get back up there again." The girl said shaking her head as Crayg was climbing again. "Or just risk breaking your neck again."

"It's fine, Shanna, he's taken a lot worse hits before and is crazy strong." Ruby said failing to make the situation a little less tense. "He is one tough guy to take down or hurt."

"Okay, what have you seen happen so far?" Ruby's friend asked, curious to know what he has been through.

"I do know that he has fought a pack of Beowolves without even having his aura yet, so that is how he has those scars on his arms." Ruby explained quickly not wanting to tell them how long ago it was. "Oh look he actually made it this time."

"Alright made it to the top after a little adjustment in the bands," Crayg said to himself as he pulled himself over the edge of the cliff. "Oooh, I like this sight that I see and everyone is tiny. Alright, enough wasting time let's move the rock out of the way."

Crayg picked up the rock and carefully moved it away from the edge before seeing a cave entrance and some claw marks. His smile faded away and caution quickly swept in as he stepped inside the cave and turned the bands to fifty percent strength. Just in case of meeting a Grimm inside the caves. He ventured inside after putting the rock down and saw glowing red eyes and immediately punched it and heard a sound that doesn't sound like a normal Grimm.

"OW! Jeez, I think you almost broke something there!" the voice cried out in pain as Crayg recognized the voice.

"Riley? What are you doing here? And sorry about the whole punching you thing, but it's very dark here." Crayg said worried that he hurt Riley before seeing more red eyes behind Riley. "Okay, how many others do you have in on this?"

"It was just me." Riley said slightly in fear, realizing that he does not have his sword on him. "We need to run now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Crayg shouted running out of the cave and quickly picked up the rock and threw it as hard as he could at the Grimm. The red eyes soon disappeared along with the sounds they made. A minute passed and no sounds were heard. "I think that we're safe now."

Riley sighed in relief and thought about what happened there just now. "Well, that's good. Do you think that we can get this entrance blocked off?"

"Easy, just find me a rock big enough to get it stuck inside." Crayg said with a small smile, but kept his eyes looking into the void of the cave. A few minutes later Riley came back.

"Yeah, there's one right around here, but it's stuck in the ground. I don't even think you can pull it out." Riley said as Crayg walked past him and head towards the rock.

"I can get it." He replied and unearthed the rock by its sides before walking over to the cave entrance and shoved it inside. "There we go. Now I can get back down with the others, go home, bake cookies, and do a lot of studying."

"Hey Crayg, I just wanted to thank you again for the help and that I'm sorry about what happened today." Riley said looking back at his actions and thought about how Crayg was nothing but kind to him. "I was a jerk and I probably don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Okay, you can stop there. I am someone who likes to see the glass half full, so you are forgiven and yes we can be friends." Crayg said with a smile before beginning to climb down the cliff. "Now come on, we got friends to tell the story of what happened."

They made their way down the cliff and were asked about what happened and why Riley was here as well. Crayg answered all of the questions with a smile before deciding to head home and noticed that Yang was gone and left for home. Ruby said that she wanted to talk with Riley before heading home herself. Crayg made his way home and saw a platinum blonde leave looking upset. Then saw a man leave with gray hair with a small smile on his face and looked at Crayg. His eyebrow rose before turning to leave with the woman. Crayg entered the house slowly and noticed that the man looked back at him.

"Hey, who was that?" Crayg asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, they were just asking around if any has seen people come through portals as of late." Yang explained causing Crayg to be concerned a little. "Don't worry about it, I said that I knew nothing and then told them that I had more important matters to attend to, like baking cookies. Although, I don't know why the headmaster of Beacon would be here."

"Ah," Crayg said now relieved. "Well, let's make cookies now. It has been a long day and I want to make some sweets before studying."

"Hey, what smells good in here, what's cooking?" Taiyang asked in a very good mood. "Oh, that can wait. I have big news for you Crayg. Ozpin is offering you a spot at Beacon."

… **I only have myself to blame for a short chapter. But on the bright side Breath of the Wild is awesome. See you all until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It felt good to have a change of pace, and to go back to my home roots in Fighting Fury, but now I need to venture away from going back to what I normally write and write something different. Growth in not easy, but it is needed. Anyways I hope that you all can enjoy this chapter and without further adieu.**

Chapter 6: Adaptation and Beacon

Weeks have passed since Crayg learned that he was going to Beacon. All the while, he has been studying furiously and trained even harder. He grew slightly stronger and had to adjust his braces to consume more dust to keep him as normal as possible. He didn't want to disappoint the headmaster or his family. On one particular day he needed to go to a dust shop to buy more dust powder and crystals. He wanted to add an additional slot on his braces that would allow his attacks to have an elemental impact towards his foes.

"Hey Crayg, can we go to the dust shop together? I kind of need some for Crescent Rose." Ruby asked with a big smile on her face.

"Sure thing Ruby, Yang would you like to come join us?" Crayg asked Yang and she just waved.

"Nah, I'll pass this time. Have fun and tell me if anything interesting happens." She said before looking through her scroll for funny videos and puns.

"Okay we will." Ruby said as they headed out to go shopping.

They went to the ships and boarded one to go to Vale's main city. They made their way over to a dust shop called From Dust till Dawn. From there they began shopping, unaware of the time and who was coming. Ruby was focused on her music and her reading of a magazine while Crayg was inspecting the dust and how much he needed. He remembered each of the recipes for his nullifying and lightening dusts by heart. He heard the door open and heard a man talk to the shop keeper, and his fighting instincts kicked in when he heard that this wasn't a simple shopping trip for them.

"Grab the dust." The man with white coat said and people from Junior's Club started to put dust in vials.

Crayg ducked his head and began to sneak towards Ruby to make sure that she will be safe. He knew that she did bring her weapon, but just in case that the henchmen decide to attack without warning.

"Hey, hands where I can see them." Crayg heard a henchman say out loud and froze in place. He looked around but didn't see any so he knew that they were talking to Ruby. "I said put your hands in the air!"

"Are you robbing me?" Crayg heard Ruby say in a low tone. He shuffled over to the next isle to find the two.

"Yes!" The henchman shouted getting very frustrated at her innocence.

"Ahh…" she whispered before kicking him to the front of the store.

"Well that happened." Crayg whispered as another henchman rushed back and Ruby dropkicked him out the window. "Oh, come on Ruby, who's going to pay for that?!"

The rest of the eyes quickly looked at Ruby, then Crayg before turning back towards the man wearing white.

"Well… get them." He commanded and the henchmen split up into two groups. The men that went after Crayg soon found themselves outside after being thrown out by him. Ruby quickly knocked out all of the henchmen with ease. "Definitely worth every cent. Well red and strongarm, it's been wonderful, but this… is where we part ways."

"It's not a smart idea to take aim at my sister." Crayg said in a cold tone and grabbed the cane and pulled it upwards before it fired. The man slammed the back of his head into Crayg's face, grabbed his cane and shot at Ruby. She dodged and looked around the cloud of smoke to try and found him climbing up a ladder.

"Crayg he's going up the ladder!" Ruby said as he finished rubbing his nose.

"Alright he likes to play dirty." He said and climbed the ladder as fast as possible.

"Hey," Ruby shouted just as the man was about to board a plane of some sort.

"That's an airship correct?" Crayg asked quietly to Ruby who nodded. "Okay good, just wanted to be sure there."

"End of the line you two!" The man shouted before tossing a fire dust crystal at them and shot at it. Crayg stepped in front of Ruby to make sure she stays safe and planned to take the explosion on his back.

At least that was his plan, but he heard the explosion but felt no pain. He turned to find a woman with blonde hair behind him that he saw about a month ago. She began to use magic and tried to take down the airship. The man went inside the pilot seat and talked to the person and swapped with them. Crayg saw glowing amber eyes and black heels step into the light as fire began to form in her hand and shot it at the blonde. She flipped and used the destroyed pieces of the roof to attack the airship. After a while of stumbling around inside the airship the woman burned all of the incoming projectiles. Ruby began firing her weapon at the woman, who just deflected them as if they weren't anything harmful.

"Oh yeah, let's see how you handle this." Crayg said softly and grabbed a piece of rock before throwing it as hard as possible. Everyone's eyes widened at the force behind the rock, even Crayg was surprised, but his surprise went away when he checked his bands. "Oh, they're empty."

The woman was able to block it and held her hand as if it broke right there. The ship then turned and flew away fast. Everyone stood up straight and calmed down from the fight. Ruby turned towards the woman with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"Are you a huntress?" she said with admiration. "Can I have your autograph?"

The next thing that they knew was that they were in a dark room with a single light shining on Ruby and Crayg. Crayg stood at Ruby's right side after he crushed the chair beneath him when the woman commanded him to sit down with a shout. She turned red with anger before calming down and began her scolding.

"That was dangerous for the both of you," She stated pacing back and forth. "Do either of you realize how risky it was to go after that man?!"

"They started it!" Ruby said standing up quickly to receive a scowl before sitting down.

"Not a good time Ruby," Crayg whispered and was glared at.

"If it we're up to me you both would be sent home with a pat on the back," She said pausing to give them hope. "And a slap on the wrist."

She brought her crop down dear Ruby's hands with no intention of hitting her, but Crayg reflexively placed his hand out to protect Ruby's. A small red mark was left on his left hand, but didn't make a sound or showed any signs of pain. The woman became a little worried about injuring someone.

"Are you alright?" She asked Crayg in a slightly concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine, and I knew that you were going to miss your strike towards Ruby intentionally, but protective instincts kicked in and I just wanted to be certain." Crayg said with a smile. "Besides, I felt a little sting and nothing more."

"Well, there is someone who would like to talk to you both." She said before stepping aside to show a man with grey hair, a cane and a plate of cookies. He sat down and placed the cookies in front of Ruby, who handed one to Crayg before devouring the rest of them.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes." He said before sitting down and pulled out his scroll and showed two videos, one of Ruby beating the henchmen with ease and the other of Crayg falling through the portal and being hit by Yang's motorcycle. "And I do believe that you called yourself Crayg Woods, as according to what your birth certificate said, was that true or not?"

"That's true, I didn't really have a good enough reason to go and change my name." Crayg admitted and was beginning to feel a little suffocated.

"Interesting, and I will let you know now that I know who that portal belongs to, the only question to you is what are you?" the man asked Crayg and leaned in a little closer.

"I am a human, just like you. I'm just from a different planet or dimension, but I think I'll call it safe and say that I'm in a different dimension." Crayg said nervous as the man in front of deleted the video in front of him. "Why did you do that?"

"To preserve peace and to show that I trust you." The man said before turning to Ruby. "And where did you learn to do this?"

Crayg tuned out the conversation out of shock about what he just saw. He didn't know what this man was thinking. He didn't know how to respond to him. _'Who just shows up out of nowhere and sends a personal invitation to someone to come to their school and then show they know that I am not normal later on? Why not confront me about it when they were at our house? What is this man thinking? He could be letting a dangerous criminal and has no clue about it, but then why is he so calm about it? Does he know that I have no reason to be violent or have no idea about this world? No, I see the cunning in his eyes. He knows that I am a threat if I go to the wrong people and wants to keep me close._

"I would like that more than anything." Ruby said as the man smiled.

"Well then as headmaster of Beacon, I, Professor Ozpin, personally invite you to attend Beacon this year. Initiation is in two days, so I hope that you are prepared Ruby." He said still smiling softly. "And Crayg, please be wary about your dust. That's all you're both free to go now."

"Dad is going to have so many questions for us." Ruby said as they were walking back to their house late at night. "I hope that he won't be upset with us."

"Well as long as we tell the truth, he can't get too mad at us." Crayg said still smiling before hugging Ruby. "After all, my little sister is going to Beacon with us."

"Ughh, please let go of mee." Ruby groaned from his strength as they made it home.

"Alright, now where have you two been all night?" Taiyang asked as he opened the door with his arms crossed and look on his face that showed he wasn't pleased with how late they are. "I thought that you were both going to the dust shop."

"And we did, however some guy in a weird looking hat and hairstyle and some of Junior's goons came in and disrupted the store. Then we laid the beat down on them before they ran away from a huntress who showed up a little later." Crayg explained as Taiyang's eyebrow rose up. "Which then she escorted us to meet the Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin. And he invited Ruby to join this year."

"Wait, what?" Taiyang asked out loud to make sure he heard correctly. "Ruby has been invited to go to Beacon?"

"Yes, we're being completely serious about this." Crayg said with a smile, clearly excited that everyone would be going at the same time. "We're all going to Beacon together. I know that we're not going to be getting out of being home late, but I just wanted to let the news be known."

"Well, I should lecture you both about being home within a timely manner, but seeing your reasons, and the fact that Ruby is going to Beacon early, I guess that I can let you both off with a warning." Taiyang sighed and stood up straight and relaxed. "Well come on in and get some rest. I want to hear the full story in detail tomorrow morning."

"Okay dad," Ruby said before rushing to bed to get some sleep.

"Alright," Crayg said before Taiyang put a hand on his shoulder.

"Crayg, I know that this may be a little awkward at first, but I just want you to know that you are a part of this family." He said with a concerned look. "I just want you to know that, son."

Son, a word that Crayg thought he wouldn't hear again until he had a son of his own. It made him feel mixed emotions of sadness and joy at the same time. He smiled and hugged Taiyang. "Thanks, dad."

"Awww, that's adorable and heartwarming." Yang said in her choice of pajamas. "Father and son bonding together."

"Want to make it a family moment?" Crayg asked as Ruby came down dressed in her pajamas.

"Family moment!" Ruby shouted and pushed Yang down the stairs and into the open arms of Taiyang and Crayg. "Yay, I like moments like these."

"You and me both Ruby." Yang said smiling with everyone else. "Can't wait for Beacon to start."

"Yeah, just a few more days until we all go to Beacon. Then we can graduate at the same time and go on hunts as a family." Crayg said looking forward towards the future.

"OOoohh, I still can't believe that my baby sister is coming to Beacon with us." Yang said pulling Ruby into a hug as they were flying on the bullhead to Beacon. Crayg looked at them with a smile before turning to see the view and get lost into his thoughts.

' _Wow, it's been about a month since I arrived on Remnant. So much has happened since I got here and learned a lot in a short amount of time. I still have a lot to learn about this world. I don't know much about any current events, except for that Torchwick guy that we fought last night. I know the Schnee Dust Company has… has… ehh… I really should focus on the celebrities of this world and the factions or groups or whatever this world calls its governments. Though it is a little like home, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I hope that Beacon will allow me to get a good time for free study.'_

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross," Yang said as she and Ruby were panicking about some vomit that landed on Yang's shoe. "EWWW, get it off!"

"Calm down, I'll get it Yang." Crayg said before pulling out some tissues and wiped up Yang's boot and threw away the garbage. "There we go, cleaned up to a point."

"I'm washing these boots." Yang said looking at them with disgust.

"I do not blame you." Crayg said before turning to Ruby seeing that she seemed a little shyer than usual. "Hey, Ruby what's up? You were so excited about Beacon and now you've gone all quiet. Let me guess, you're a little nervous about meeting new people and the thought about being sent ahead two full years is a little intimidating?"

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked in slight wonder.

"Eh, I guess that I'm picking up the older sibling senses." He said before ruffling Ruby's hair. "It's a little like how I felt not knowing anyone when I got here, but just stay calm and keep a clear mind of what your goal is and you can't go wrong."

"Well, I just want to be treated normally." Ruby said looking down. "I just want to be accepted just like the others."

"Then just be yourself and don't worry about being sent ahead of the grade too much. And in no time, the new friends that we will make will know what makes us special." He said while Yang smiled and listened to the conversation.

"I think that I see what you mean." Ruby said as the bullhead came to a stop. "Well, time to take the first step."

They stepped off the bullhead as a boy rushed by and threw up into a trashcan. They looked at him with slight disgust and worry before moving forward to avoid smelling the vomit. Ruby saw all the weapons that others had and almost ran forward to ask about them as Yang held her back and chatted before catching a random crowd and vanishing into the school, leaving a dizzy Ruby and Crayg looking at the school with wonder. His wonder was quickly interrupted by an explosion. He quickly rushed to the smoke and found Ruby and a girl in white covered in soot.

"See what I mean?! You could have blown us off the cliff!" The girl with white hair shouted out loud clearly upset. "How did someone like you even get into Beacon?! You look and act like a child!"

"I said I was sorry." Ruby managed to whimper out with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah well sorry won't… cut… it." The girl began to slow her speech when she saw a shadow form above her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually you can help me?" Crayg said with his eyes closed and a sickly sweet smile. "Could you please stop yelling at my sister and calm down?"

"You're related to each other, well I feel sorry for you then." She said and the shadow disappeared. She turned to find his arm resting on her cases. "Hey, get your arm off of those!"

"No, my arm has suddenly gotten heavy and I can't move it." Crayg said with a smile as the girl walked over and tried to lift his arm up from her cases, completely failing to even budge it a little and Ruby began to snicker a little.

"Do you know who I am?!" The girl shouted out loudly and Crayg removed his arm from the cases and walked over to Ruby.

"No, I don't. Sorry to disappoint you princess." Crayg said getting upset with how she was acting.

"It's heiress actually." A level headed voice said that Crayg recognized that it belonged to Blake. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Finally some recognition!" Weiss said before Blake continued.

"The same company that has accused of unfair labor, dangerous work environments, and shady business deals." Blake said and crossed her arms. Weiss grumbled under her breath something incoherent to everyone there before huffing and walked away with her belongings.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Ruby said collapsing at the fountain with Crayg as a hand was held out to Ruby.

"Hey you look like you could use a friend. I overheard some of the conversation, sorry by the way." The boy wearing white armor and a black hoodie said while smiling. "Oh uh, my name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby asked and held out her hand to be pulled up and Jaune was kind enough to do so.

"Th-They will, or at least, I hope they will." Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck after he pulled up Ruby. "That's what my mom told me at least. And my dad sad that confidence was key."

"Sounds like that you should use confidence in moderation." Ruby said as they both began to walk around and left Crayg behind smiling.

"I'll give Ruby some space and let her grow on her own and make her own friends." He said before realizing that what he said was Yang's intentions when she left. "Oh, that's what Yang was doing. She could have at least stuck around a little bit longer before leaving. Wait, wasn't he the one who threw up on the airship? Also where is the place that we need to go?"

 **Well, not going to lie but this week was a little rough for me. I need to get things back on track. I hope that you all enjoyed this week's small chapter and I need little horseshoe luck right now. Take care of yourselves.**

 **SirArondight**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow… two whole weeks to work on a single chapter… I am disappointed in myself about that. However today I was in a better writing mood than I have been in the past few weeks, so maybe I am out of my rut, but I will be talking about what will be happening at the end of the story. (No, I am not quitting.)**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of This is Remnant. I really have much else to say other than thank you all who read and continue to do so. I hope that you enjoy this week's chapter.**

Chapter 7: Initiation

Crayg entered the room where he found a lot of other people around his age and found Yang's hair in the center of it all. Headmaster Ozpin stepped out onto the stage before Crayg could move towards his family. He made his way over to the blonde after the speech from Ozpin and the information from Professor Goodwitch and found Ruby standing next to Ruby and Weiss was standing there still crabby about what happened earlier.

"Oh sure, and we can talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Weiss said with sarcasm and pointed towards Jaune and got his attention, but ended up pointing at Crayg.

"First, I would hardly call myself scraggly. Second my hair is white, just like yours and finally, you are correct about me being tall princess." Crayg said saw her shoulders slump a little.

"Okay, well then I apologize for not looking behind me." She said in a monotone voice, not really wanting to deal with anything else. "Now if you will all excuse me, I would like to get some peace."

"Alright well, maybe sometime later we can all get together and put what happened behind us and move forward." Crayg said and Weiss stopped to listen in. "Would that sound nice to you Weiss?"

"Hmm, perhaps, but for now I think that I should get away before anything happens." She said and walked away.

"What's her issue?" Yang asked not really pleased by the way she was treating Ruby.

"Maybe it's hard for her to make friends as well?" Ruby said as Crayg began to think about the SDC.

"Why is Weiss here in Vale? Isn't the SDC in Atlas?" Crayg asked and Yang pulled up her scroll to look at the location.

"Yeah it is, so why is she here and not in Atlas?" Yang asked quietly.

"I don't know anything about that, but I do know that we should find a nice spot in the ballroom to sleep." Ruby said smiling brightly at the idea. "It'll be like home away from home."

"Yes it will, Ruby, yes it will." Crayg said as Yang threw her arms around their shoulders.

"Well then let's get the best spot that they can offer." She said with a grin.

After they had found their spots, they all went to go have dinner and found Jaune to talk to throughout their meal. They laughed at the stories that Jaune told about his family and learned about each other a little bit more.

"It's always nice to have some friends to talk to when you just get to a new place." Jaune said with a smile. "Well, I think that I will be getting ready for bed now, see you all later."

"Bye Jaune," Ruby said as he walked away to take his tray back and left the cafeteria. "So Crayg, what do you think of Beacon so far?"

"It's certainly different from a normal high school, but I like it. I really hope to learn a lot from this school and a lot more about the world we live in." He said smiling as he finished up his plate. "I think that I will go to bed early and get a lot of sleep because I don't know what to expect for initiation."

"Alright we'll meet up with you soon Crayg." Ruby said as he left them to talk about their day.

He left the cafeteria to bump into Blake, who was ready to go eat. They talked for a little bit before Crayg let her go eat. He continued walking down the hall before he knocked down Weiss as she turned around the corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry Weiss, here let me give you a hand." He said and extended a hand out to her to help her up.

"I don't need help getting up thank you very much." She said before standing up on her own. "Well, good day to you, so if you could please move."

"Alright, chill out." Crayg said before stepping to the side. "Good enough?"

She opened one eye and looked at where he was. "More."

"Oooookay," Crayg said getting aggravated and took another step and touched the wall. "Are we good now?"

She smiled slightly and took the opportunity to get some revenge. "More."

"I would break the wall at that point Weiss." Crayg said and saw the smile. "Oh, I see now, you're getting back at me. I like that, you should smile more. Take care."

"Oh, okay." She responded as he walked away to the ballroom before she continued on towards the cafeteria.

Crayg changed into some shorts to sleep in and went over to where his sleeping bag was before his attention was brought to the window. The light from the moon shined through the window, making it look a little eerie. Crayg walked up to the window and looked out at the stars. He wondered if they would look like and how the constellations would appear if he could recognize anything. He didn't see anything occur and lost track of time as he continued to examine and look around the night sky, full of stars and galaxies.

"What are you looking at?" He heard someone ask him from behind and turned around to find Ruby alongside Yang.

"Well, I just saw the light of the moon, or moons, I don't know whether or not to count all of the fragments a part of the moon or separate moons, but the stars are lovely tonight." Crayg said and returned to the sight before him. "Even though we're so close to the city, the skies are so clear. Do you have any constellations to look at of try to find?"

"Consta-what are you talking about?" Yang asked as even she was confused about what he just said.

"Oh man, we're going to have so much fun with this. Come up to the window." Crayg said with a smile and both of the sisters just came up to see the same sky they have always been able to look at for years.

"Okay so what happens now?" Ruby asked as they looked at the stars.

"On Earth we had constellations of mythical creatures or people and used them for navigation." He explained and began to have fun. "Like those bunch of stars kind of look a little like a person there."

"Wait, where do you see that?" Yang asked trying to see where he saw a person. "This makes no sense. Everything I want to look like a person there is always something wrong with it."

"Okay, why don't you let me try something?" Crayg said before taking out his scroll and took a picture of the sky before going into an app that would allow him to draw on his screen. He began to draw circles around certain stars and then drew lines that would connect to each other to make an image that seemed to confuse both of the sisters.

"Well, it does look like a person." Ruby said to hope that Crayg would feel like it was appreciated on what he was trying to do.

"Well thanks but I'm not finished quite yet Ruby." Crayg said before continuing to draw and begin to fill in some blank spaces in the area of the stars. Both Yang's and Ruby's attention were drawn to what were they missing. After five minutes Crayg finished and turned the image upside down to show what he drew.

"Wow, I'm in the stars! That's so cool." Ruby said as Yang nodded and brought her in for a hug. "Yang is in the stars too, right Crayg?"

"Well, I'll have to try another night. It is getting late and we do need sleep before initiation." He said before facing Yang with concern. "Would you be alright to wait for tomorrow, Yang?"

"Yeah, no problem," She said with a smile. "I see the magic in stargazing now so I can hold onto that in my memories.

"Okay then let's get some sleep now." Ruby said as they all headed over to their sleeping bags and only Crayg got inside his while the two sisters began to talk to each other. He smiled at their antics until he fell asleep.

The next morning Crayg woke up and went to go get some cereal ready at the cafeteria. He noticed an orange haired girl talking nonstop to a boy with black hair with a magenta strip through his hair. Crayg couldn't help but feel a little bad for the guy. He left after finishing up and made his way over to the lockers. He found Ruby and Yang talking to each other about teams, but his attention was cut by Jaune who seemed to have lost something.

"Hey Jaune, did you lose something?" Crayg asked the worried blonde.

"Yes somehow I managed to not be able to find my locker." Jaune said as Crayg looked at the sheet of paper.

"Okay well I'll help you out to find it." Crayg said before noticing Weiss talking to someone wearing bronze armor and red hair. "Maybe we can ask them for…"

"Found it." Jaune called out and opened his locker to get his sword and sheath. "I knew that I would fine it, oh hey it's the girl who thought about me."

"It was more about insulting you." Crayg whispered so softly even he couldn't hear what he said. "Well, I was planning on meeting them too."

"I couldn't help but hear you talking about me the other day." Jaune said speaking overconfidently, making two sets of eyes roll. "So, I heard talk about teams and I was thinking why not be on a team together Snow Angel?"

"Hello, I do believe that the teams consist of four people." The red head with a ponytail said politely as if she were trained to say that in a particular way. A way in Crayg's mind that sounded repeated in front of a mirror thousands upon thousands of times.

"Weellll, hot stuff maybe if you play your cards right, I might be able to find you a spot in for team Jaune." Jaune said as Crayg was really feeling the need to give him a lecture about his overconfidence showing, when Weiss beat him with a different question.

"Wait. Do you not know who she is?" She said gesturing towards the redhead.

"Not in the slightest, Snowflake." Jaune replied having no clue where this was going.

"To be fair, I have no clue either." Crayg said making Weiss turn her head tilt with her mood. "I haven't gotten out much in the past few years."

"How? Were you both dropped off into this world without any clue what-so-ever?" She said without realizing that she hit the nail on the head for at least one of them. "This is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello again," She said politely but slightly surprised about meeting two new people who have no idea who she was.

"She is the four time running champion of Mistral, a new record might I add." Weiss said impressed with her achievements in battle. She waited to see the crushing defeat of the two boys, but found one confused and one who didn't seem to care. "She's on every box of Pumpkin Pete's!"

Jaune gasped before going on a tangent about famous people and the cereal itself. Crayg though about having it once and after one bowl he gave the rest to Ruby because he didn't like the sugar intake.

"So do you both think that either of you are good enough to have a chance with her?" Weiss asked confident that she would be hearing footsteps leaving.

"No," Jaune replied feeling the way that Weiss wanted him to.

"I may not be as skilled as her, but I do think that we can be partners. It's always fun to meet new people and make friends." Crayg said with a smile. "After all, never judge a book by its cover."

"Well, I appreciate the offer and I also think that Jaune would make an excellent leader." Pyrrha said giving Jaune hope.

"Ohh, stop it." Jaune said even though he liked the praise.

"Please do," Weiss said nearly begging for her torment with the men to stop.

"Jaune, try to calm down." Crayg said sighing at Jaune's behavior. "What did I say about overconfidence?"

"Oh, why stop when I'm on a roll." Jaune said before getting close to Weiss. "So then, what do you say?"

"Help me please." Weiss managed to say before Jaune was pinned to the wall by his hood from Pyrrha throwing her weapon.

"I'm sorry!" She said before turning towards Crayg expecting him to be slightly off put by what just happened.

"Eh, he had it coming to him. I warned him about overconfidence and look at the consequences." Crayg said like he would to anyone else he would meet or knew. "Now he is pinned to the wall like a hunting trophy. Anyways, it would be nice to get to know you, but I think initiation is about to start."

Everyone made their way towards the area that Professor Goodwitch said would be the place to meet. Everyone saw squares on the ground and were told to stand on them. Crayg paid attention to what initiation was and how to pass it. He learned on how partners were to be chosen and some final words before initiation began. Ruby was to his left and Jaune was on his right. One by one he saw students being launched off from the cliff and got a little nervous and adjusted his braces quickly to let the launch pads be able to let him fly through the sky. He turned to see that Ruby was just launched and then turned towards Jaune and shrugged before being launched out into the air.

Crayg's plan for landing ended up a failure when he crashed right through the tree and face first into the dirt. After getting up, he looked at his surroundings and found nothing but trees and vegetation. He began to walk north in hopes to find a partner and the relics to complete initiation.

Time passed as he continued in silence, he smelled something burning in the distance and saw the smoke. He wanted to go investigate, but he saw that it was dying out and that meant that staff might be there. He climbed up a tree to get a view of the area and saw an open area with some remnants of buildings. He jumped down and made his way over to the open area, killing any Grimm he found on the way there.

By the time that Crayg managed to find the relics near the open field he saw that there were quite a few pieces of a chess board sitting on top of pedestals, a white pawn and a black king. He picked the white pawn and walked over to Yang, Blake, the pair of teens that he saw this morning at breakfast and Ruby falling from the sky.

"Ruby!" Crayg said and leapt into the air to catch her and bring her down gently. He was successful for catching Ruby, but before he had a chance to land, Jaune flew right into them and they all crashed into a tree. "Is everyone alright?"

"Ugh yeah," Ruby said groaning slightly. "Yang is down there."

"Ruby!" Yang called out ready to hug her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted with glee and happy to return the hug.

"Nora!" The orange haired girl shouted jumping in between the sisters.

"NORA!" The black haired male shouted and the girl who interrupted the hug froze up a little.

"Coming Ren," Nora said and skipped over to the one person she called.

"Okay that was a little-" Yang began to say before a high pitched shriek cut her off. Everyone looked up to see Weiss holding onto a Nevermore. She let go of the talon and began to fall. Jaune had the bright idea to try and catch her in the air and gave a cheesy pick up line.

"Oh Jaune," Crayg said falling to the ground and walked over a little to catch Jaune and Weiss. "You had the right idea, but you could have had a better execution and a better line."

"Oh yeah? And what you would have you said in the situation?" Jaune asked a little bit upset.

"Yeah Crayg this I have got to hear." Yang said smiling widely.

"Looks like Heaven is missing someone, but I don't know if I want to return their angel." Crayg said before putting the two down. Anyways, I'm guessing that everyone here has a partner except for me?"

"I…" Yang tried to speak again before a Deathstalker chased Pyrrha into the open field. "Grr… I can't take this anymore! Can everyone calm down for two seconds before something crazy happens?!"

Everyone stayed calm for three seconds before Pyrrha collapsed on the ground. The Nevermore began to turn around and screeched loudly as its focus came onto the attention of the nine teenagers.

"Great now that everyone is here we can all die together." Yang said still upset from all of the crazy events that happened in a short amount of time.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said before charging towards the Deathstalker and was promptly knocked back.

"Ruby!" Yang and Crayg said they rushed in to get Ruby out of there. They ran and saw that the Nevermore shot a volley of sharp feathers down and managed to separate Yang from Ruby and stop Ruby by pinning her cloak to the ground. Crayg ran in closer to Ruby as the Deathstalker was closing in as well. The Grimm lunged at Ruby with its yellow stinger and Crayg was able to stop it, but couldn't stop the incoming volley of feathers from the Nevermore. A flash of white came closer to them and ice covered the both of them and stopped the feathers before they could pierce them.

Crayg took the opportunity to throw back the stinger and jumped back to avoid getting pinched. He was hearing Weiss tell Ruby that she doesn't need to prove anything and ran back with the others. They came back shortly and began to think of a plan.

"So I suggest that we just head on out of here and run." Yang said since that they did have the relics they need.

"All we have to do is get up those cliffs and then we have completed initiation." Ruby said and Jaune nodded.

"Run away and live, that's something I can get behind." Jaune said while everyone else nodded and began to run from the Grimm.

' _I don't think that it's smart to let these Grimm follow us at all, but I won't separate from the Yang or Ruby.'_ Crayg thought as he ran with the others until they found some old ruins. "Ooh, I wonder what history lies here."

"Less wondering and more running!" Yang shouted as the group came to a halt inside the ruins next to a cliff. They looked up to find that the Nevermore is circling around them and that the Deathstalker was at the other side of the bridge. "Well, looks like we'll have to get rough now."

"Okay, so I'll take the time to make some adjustments before fighting." Crayg said and set his bracers to forty percent.

"What good will those do?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"You'll see… perhaps." Crayg said as everyone else had already begun to fight off the Grimm.

Everything was going well until the only bridge was smashed by the Nevermore and separated the group of teens, leaving Ren and Pyrrha to fend for themselves against the Deathstalker. Jaune saw this and wanted to help them out, but couldn't jump the gap in between them. Nora had the brilliant idea to then launch Jaune to the other side by breaking a part of the bridge that was about to fall off, she then used a grenade to propel herself across the gap as well. Crayg was having trouble keeping up with people he was with when they had to move from falling into the ravine that the ruins were at.

"Any idea how we can pluck the bird from the sky?" Crayg asked Ruby as he scrambled over the edge of what was left of the ruins.

"I have one but I need the bird grounded, preferably close to the cliff." She responded and began telling others her plan.

"Okay, I'll just try to grab it by the tail and hold it down there." Crayg said to himself and looked at where the cliff would meet up with the ruins. He began running and heard Yang shouting out something about being hungry for it was hard for him to hear from all the guns going off. However he did see that Yang caused the Nevermore to crash into the side of the cliff and that Weiss froze the tip of the tail down. He ran down the path towards the Grimm before slipping on ice.

"What in the world are you doing? Do you even have any idea of how to handle a Nevermore?" Weiss asked before preparing to go help execute Ruby's plan.

"Yes, I plan to hold down the Grimm because I see the ice breaking." Crayg said and got back up and rushed towards the Grimm not listening to the protests of Weiss before she huffed and ran to Blake and Yang, who were waiting on Ruby and Weiss.

"What is he doing?" Blake asked and looked towards the sisters for an answer, but they just shrugged and told her not to worry.

Meanwhile, the people who had to deal with the Deathstalker were looking at a freshly killed Grimm. They turned around to see the Nevermore break free from the ice but still stuck in place. They counted the bodies and saw that Crayg was holding the Nevermore down without any problems at all.

"Awww, you got my hopes up a little. Get ready to die." Crayg said as he held the Grimm by its feathery tail in one hand and checked his braces with the other. "Hmm, yeah forty was enough to hold you down, disappointing."

He stood and watched Ruby be shot like a cannon and land onto the side of the cliff and began to run up the side with the help of Weiss's glyphs and had the Nevermore's neck being pulled along with her scythe. He let go so that he wouldn't be holding Ruby down from decapitating the massive Grimm. He watched with pride and hope as Ruby ran up the side of the cliff and reached the top and cut off the head of the Nevermore, and its corpse began to fall down back onto Crayg.

"Oh no," he said quickly before sprinting out of the way and caught up to where the rest of the girls were and looked back towards the cliffs. "So, who wants a boost?"

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked as her eyebrows narrowed a little.

"Well I mean that I can throw you all up there, if you would like to." Crayg said setting his braces to seventy percent. "So Yang, want to go first?"

"Sure, and don't worry, he knows what he is doing." She said with a wink before putting on her aviators and got ready to run. Crayg knelt onto the ground and cupped his hands over the other and smiled widely. Yang ran and stepped onto his hands, and was launched up into the air and then landed a couple of feet from Ruby as if she just kept on running along.

"Alright anyone else?" Crayg asked and proceeded to launch people up the cliff before it came to the last two, Jaune and Pyrrha. A loud sound was heard and there was a pack of Beowolves coming towards them. Crayg swiftly adjusted his braces before kneeling again. "Alright, we don't have much time to I need you both to go together."

"Wouldn't that be too much for you?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha looked at the scene and wrapped her arm around his back and put her left foot next to his right. "Right, no time."

They both stepped onto his hands in synch before they were launched into the air like the others and landed without any problems. The rest of them watched as Beowolves swarmed the ruins. Everything that was going on was beginning to shake and damage the ruins. Crayg dodged the swipes made at him, but he knew what was going to happen. He began to stomp with everything he had in him to help accelerate the process. He got close to the side of the cliff and began to climb when Beowolves jumped onto him and made him lose his grip.

"Crayg!" Ruby cried out as everyone watched him and the small number of Beowolves fall into the ravine. Yang was in shock but still had a little glimmer of hope and was going to tell Ruby that it would be alright, but then the ruins came crashing down and fell into the ravine, crushing all of the Beowolves that decided to move onto it, and Crayg, if he was still alive.

"I'm sorry Ruby," was all tat Yang could say to her crying sister before wrapping her into a hug and then carried her back towards Beacon in silence. Everyone else was shocked and sad by what they just witnessed happen. They knew that death and loss would be a part of the work of Huntsman and Huntresses, but it still hurts when they have to watch a family torn apart.

Later on the day all of the teens made it back to Beacon without smiling faces like they thought they would have. Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch saw what happened through the cameras they had set up and didn't want to be inconsiderate, so they made their teams right then and there at the entrance. After that Ozpin told the students to go rest in their dorms if they would like, before leaving and said sorry about Ruby and Yang's loss. The night went on as the two teams were thinking about today as a whole, while the rest of the first years that passed initiation held parties about making it in.

"I'm going to bed now," Ruby said and flopped onto a bed and didn't make any motions to move or get undressed. Yang soon followed after and took the bed next to Ruby, just in case either of them wanted to move and sleep with each other. Blake and Weiss remained quiet for the time being before heading over to the library to talk amongst each other.

"Wow, I can't believe that happened." Blake said thinking about initiation and what happened at the cliff. "The world is truly cruel."

"I agree, he may have gotten on my nerves a little bit, but he reminded me of my older sister a little." Weiss said resting her head on her arms. "I just wish that Crayg could have made it with Ruby and Yang. They were happy to be together, something that I wished that I had."

"Yes, however things like this are bound to happen, and before you can say it, of course I wish the best to happen for everyone, but like I said, this world is cruel." Blake said resting her eyes on her book, and hasn't turned the page for a good ten minutes.

"I wish that I knew how that I can help them." Weiss said and looked down to the floor. "But I guess that all e can do to help them is to just help them make it for the next few days."

"Yes, but I think that we should help ourselves to some sleep. We'll just have to help them through tomorrow." Blake said as they both went to bed for the night.

Back at the cliffs where the ruins once stood, Headmaster Ozpin and Goodwitch walked over towards to look at the ravine and think about what happened. As the reached closer Ozpin noticed that something was off. There was a faint noise that he heard besides the wind and the insects. It almost sounded like that someone was grunting. He rushed over with Goodwitch close behind.

"Headmaster, what is it?!" She asked in surprise to how quickly he was running.

He quickly got to the edge and looked over and was a little surprised to find Crayg, climbing the cliff and almost to the top.

"Oh wow, perfect timing. Would either of you mind giving me a hand up?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"How are you alive?" Professor Goodwitch asked as she used her semblance to bring Crayg over the edge of the cliff and onto the ground. "Sorry, but how did you survive that?"

"Well…"

Crayg fell off the cliff and heard Ruby cry out his name. He began punching and kicking Beowolves to let him go and check to see where he was going to land. He rolled his eyes when he learned that his landing would be solid ground. After landing with the grace of a fish out of water he realized another thing as it was becoming dark around him. He looked up to see the ruins were crashing down onto him. One lucky chunk hit his head with enough force to knock him out. When he woke up he noticed that the sky was red and instantly worried about how Yang and Ruby probably thought that he died. It became night as he climbed up the rocks.

"And that's how I came to meet you two while climbing." Crayg said as they walked towards Beacon. "Oh, I should probably make some pudding for Ruby and Yang for making them so sad and worried about me."

"While I am one who would enforce a very strict curfew time, I suppose that, considering the situation, I can allow that to pass for tonight." Goodwitch said trying to hide a smile since she didn't want to be the one to hold back a family reunion.

"Okay, I'll give them a call and ask them to meet up at the cafeteria." Ozpin said as they went their separate ways. "On second thought, I think that it would be better to talk to them face to face about it."

They arrived outside of RWBY's dorm room and knocked on the door hoping to get someone up to let them know. Luckily, Blake answered the door with a blank look which then turned sad upon seeing who it is.

"Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin, what brings you both here this late?" she asked though she knew what this would be about.

"We would like to talk to Ruby and Yang about Crayg and you and Weiss are more than welcome to join for their support, if you wish." Ozpin said with little emotion shown. "You can find us at the cafeteria and we'll try to get it done as soon as possible."

"Who was that?" Ruby asked and sniffled a little.

"It was professor Ozpin. He wanted you and Yang to meet him at the cafeteria." Blake repeated the message as Ruby shook Yang.

"I heard, might as well get this over with." She said getting out of bed and looked at the suitcase that Crayg brought with him. "Weiss are you awake?"

"Yes I am." She said a little sad that she was brought out of her slumber so easily. "Would you like for us to come along?"

"That would be appreciated," Yang responded sounding a little ashamed for not looking like the big strong sister for Ruby.

"Well, let's get going then." Ruby said as they all left in their pajamas. It was a quiet, slow trek to get to the cafeteria and saw how many of the lights inside were off. When she opened the doors a party popper went off for them.

"Congratulations for completing initiation." Crayg said grinning from ear to ear. Ruby and Yang's eyes watered up before they both tackled him to the ground and hugged their brother.

"We thought that you died," Ruby sobbed out and a hand fell onto her head.

"I'm sorry that you had to think of such a terrible thought, but I am here and I intend to stay here." Crayg said in a calm tone. "I wish that I could have been here sooner, but I was unfortunate to be knocked out by some rubble."

"I'm just happy that you're here and safe." Yang said quickly drying her tears and then punched Crayg hard. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Trust me Yang, it's the last thing I want to do." Crayg said as he looked towards Weiss and Blake. "Oh you're both here too. Would any of you like pudding?"

"Pudding?!" Ruby said now beaming with happiness that she had her brother back and was getting a treat. "What flavor?"

"What flavors, you mean." Crayg corrected Ruby as they all began to get off from the floor. "I made chocolate and vanilla."

"Well, it seems that everyone is in a better mood." Ozpin noted as everyone began to sit down and enjoy the sweet treat of pudding and the heartwarming sight of a family being reunited with one who was thought to be dead. Crayg told the story about what happened and how he got back again and knew that he should be ready to tell it again tomorrow, but all that he could care about was being with Ruby and Yang. And that's all that mattered to him.

 **Yay, a little bit of drama, but it all ends well… this time at least, muhahaha. Although time for a serious note. I have noticed that I lack… a real fight in my stories. It's always simple and usually one sided, to change that I will be joining up a martial arts class to accomplish a few things there.**

 **1: To get a better understanding about fighting in general and how I can apply it in my future works.**

 **2: To help pass the time and to get me motivated in the morning.**

 **3: It's good exercise and a good experience.**

 **So, I won't be working on this story for however long it may take me and instead I will work on something else for the time being. I will come back to this story, but I can't give a time period of how long it may take.**


End file.
